A Bouquet of Daffodil
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: "Pernah baca Little Red Riding Hood? Aku serigalanya, dan kau si bocah bertudung merah yang polos. Dan aku hanya berusaha menjauhkanmu dari bahaya. Kira-kira seperti itu." Aku tidak keberatan, asal aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu, putus Donghae. GANTI SUMMARY, yang kemaren jelek ... SJ Fanfiction, Sho-Ai, Prequel of Love Protection for EunHae couple. Enjoy the story, and RnR juseyo !
1. Chapter 1 - Compatibility

**Title : [A Bouquet of Daffodil] Chapter 1 - ****Compatibility**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.470 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng of Super Junior**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

Seorang _namja_ yang cukup tampan kelihatan tengah mengamati gerbang besar yang berada di hadapannya. Sedikit helaan nafas penuh beban mengiringi langkahnya saat memasuki gerbang besar itu. Seakan-akan gerbang itu akan membawanya ke dalam hidup penuh kesengsaraan.

Tak jauh dari gerbang itu, tampak seorang _namja_ yang lebih dewasa menunggui setiap orang yang memasuki gerbang sebelumnya. Menyapa dan memberikan sapaan yang ramah.

"Apa kau murid baru?" tanya _namja_ dewasa kepada _namja_ tampan itu

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lee Hyukjae." Lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang singkat.

Sambil tersenyum sang _namja_ dewasa, berkata, "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Cheongnam International High School, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

* * *

###############

* * *

Lagi-lagi, seorang Lee Hyukjae menghela nafas dengan berlebihan. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru tadi benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Sang kepala sekolah yang terlalu memaksa untuk memperpanjang ceramahnya, disertai panas yang menyiksa. Membuat badannya semakin gerah dan tak bersemangat.

Sebuah ketukan tiga kali di papan tulis kelas cukup membuat kesadaran Eunhyuk –nama itu terdengar lebih baik untuknya – kembali ke tempatnya. Pembagian asrama dan kamar. Dan kegaduhan kelas pun dimulai.

Eunhyuk menatap setiap orang satu per satu. Mereka semua kelihatan bersemangat saat pembagian kamar untuk setiap murid selesai ditulis. Err … kelihatannya beberapa orang tak terlalu bersemangat seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Di sudut kelas di kursi terdepan, tampak seorang _namja_ – yang cukup manis, namun kelihatannya sangat pendiam – yang tak begitu tertarik untuk berkomentar tentang pembagian tersebut. Salah seorang lainnya – tampaknya dia bukan orang Korea, terlihat dari perawakan dan garis wajah yang begitu sarat dengan nuansa orientalnya – menghampiri _namja_ pendiam itu, menanyakan apakah benar dia yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya dan berbincang sebentar.

Ada pula _namja_ yang amat cantik – sampai-sampai Eunhyuk sempat menyangka dia _yeoja_ – duduk bersama seorang _namja_ yang juga cukup cantik dengan senyum malaikat yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Mereka berdua kelihatannya sudah saling mengenal sebelum memasuki sekolah ini, terlihat dari keakraban mereka yang amat kental.

Dan seorang _namja_ lagi – cukup tinggi, nampaknya, dan juga cukup tampan – duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang. Entah mengapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa _namja_ itu akan cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Dan Eunhyuk bertekad untuk mencobanya.

Kemudian seorang _namja_ paruh baya berpakaian rapi memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah wali kelas mereka untuk tahun ini. Sifatnya amat menyenangkan, dan ramah. Dan Eunhyuk cukup menyukainya.

Kegiatan selanjutnya adalah perkenalan para murid. Dan Eunhyuk melewati fase ini tanpa kesulitan. Salah seorang di antaranya nampak amat ceroboh di saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri di depan kelas, dan penggugup. Dia tampak kekanakkan, dan belum dewasa. Eunhyuk tak begitu menyukainya. Dan ternyata _namja_ itu adalah teman sekamarnya di Asrama Blok B. Hanya itu yang sedikit ia sayangkan.

* * *

###############

* * *

Jam makan siang memang selalu ditunggu oleh setiap orang. Tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Dia cukup bersemangat untuk mengisi perutnya yang telah menggelar konser sejak jam pelajaran ketiga. Dan makanan yang lezat serta cukup banyak membuat Eunhyuk memuji penuh kepada koki kepala di sekolah itu.

Seperti telah ditakdirkan, Eunhyuk duduk bersebelahan dengan _namja_ cukup tinggi yang menarik perhatiannya sejak di kelas tadi. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, yang baru ia ketahui saat perkenalan resmi di kelas tadi.

"Kau makan dengan lahap," sahutnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang makan bak binatang buas kelaparan.

"Aku tidak suka kelaparan," tanggap Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau memakan semuanya."

"Aku juga tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan."

Cho Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum karena percakapan paling aneh yang pernah dia lakukan bersama seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku ditempatkan di Asrama Blok A," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu."

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara mereka memilih siapa saja yang akan menghuni kedua asrama itu."

"Hanya secara acak, begitu yang kudengar. Lagipula tak ada perbedaan antara Asrama Blok A dan Blok B. Semuanya sama-sama baik."

"Hanya Asrama Blok A akan disinari matahari di pagi hari dan Asrama Blok B di sore hari?"

"Kau sudah melihat asramanya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Kau datang terlambatkah?" Sekarang Kyuhyun yang heran menatap Eunhyuk. "Kupikir semua murid pergi dahulu untuk memeriksa barang-barangnya di kamar masing-masing."

"Lalu untuk apa pembagian kamar tetap ditulis di papan tulis kelas tadi pagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengetahui siapa orang beruntung yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu."

Eunhyuk terpana mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dia mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah itu seolah-olah dia murid lama disana.

"Kau pintar."

"Hanya berpikir berdasarkan logika." Kyuhyun merendah.

"Sayangnya aku tak sepintar itu."

"Belajar lebih giat akan membuat nilai-nilaimu jauh lebih baik. Percayalah."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Pembicaraan itu sempat terhenti karena Eunhyuk yang telah menghabiskan makan siangnya. Kyuhyun pun segera menyudahi makanannya untuk menyusul Eunhyuk yang akan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau meninggalkanku," sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya.

"Untuk apa aku menunggumu?" Eunhyuk kembali keheranan.

"Tentu saja karena aku temanmu sekarang. Dan kita harus lebih sering bersama-sama."

"Dan sejak kapan aku setuju untuk menjadi temanmu?"

"Sejak kau tidak pernah menolak kehadiranku."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mampu membuat Eunhyuk terpana karena keegoisan dan sikap frontalnya.

"Dan karena kau tak mampu bicara apa-apa, jadi kuanggap kau setuju menjadi temanku mulai saat ini."

Dan Eunhyuk harus pasrah menerima pernyataan itu.

* * *

###############

* * *

Malam pun datang dan sudah tiba saatnya Eunhyuk kembali ke kamar. Membereskan barang-barang dan mulai bersiap untuk menghadapi pelajaran yang sesungguhnya esok hari. Melelahkan, pikirnya.

Dan satu lagi hal yang mengganjal pikiran Eunhyuk. Teman sekamarnya yang ceroboh, penggugup, kekanakan dan belum dewasa itu. Asal _namja_ itu tidak terlalu mengganggu, Eunhyuk rasa dia akan baik-baik saja untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya.

Saat Eunhyuk tiba di kamarnya, dia tak menemukan teman sekamarnya itu dimanapun. Atau mungkin …?

"Kau sudah tiba? Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku." _Namja_ itu muncul dari bagian atas kamar dengan cukup tiba-tiba, sukses memberikan terapi kejut jantung untuk Eunhyuk. "Tak apakah aku mengambil bagian atas dari kamar ini? Aku suka disini."

"Silakan saja," ujar Eunhyuk singkat setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ah, benarkah?" Dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar penuh syukur. "Terima kasih. Seharusnya aku mendiskusikan ini denganmu terlebih dahulu saat kau pulang. Tapi terima kasih bila kau tidak keberatan."

Terlalu penakut, pikir Eunhyuk.

…

"Aku Lee Donghae." Teman sekamar Eunhyuk mencoba berbincang pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu, kita sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing di kelas tadi," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah?" Dia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku lupa."

Donghae menampakkan wajah sedih yang lugu. "Aku sangat pelupa, karena itu aku sering kehilangan barang-barang kesayanganku. Dan aku mudah sekali gugup, dan takut. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa aku akan bisa bertahan di sekolah berasrama seperti ini."

Dia terus berceloteh sambil menunjukkan sikap kekanakannya, sementara Eunhyuk terus melanjutkan pekerjaan untuk membereskan pakaian di lemari miliknya. Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan obrolan itu.

"Aku sudah lelah. Sebaiknya kau tidur juga." Akhirnya tiba saat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dan segera mengakhiri ocehan Donghae.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Maafkan aku," sahutnya pelan, ketakutan.

"Sudahlah. Segera tidur, sekolah sudah menunggu kita besok."

Eunhyuk baru saja merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya saat mendengar gumaman, "Selamat tidur, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

* * *

###############

* * *

"Hei, kau tampak lesu sekali."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terduduk lesu di meja ruang makan.

"Hanya tak bisa tidur. Perubahan suasana."

"Memang semuanya berbeda dengan rumah sendiri. Tapi kita harus mulai terbiasa."

"Kau benar. Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Dan memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah selesai.

"Aku lihat kau tak begitu akrab dengan teman sekamarmu."

"Ya, aku sudah merasa tak cocok dengannya sejak awal melihatnya di kelas." Eunhyuk meminum seteguk air kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia tipe orang yang kurang kusukai, jadi aku memang tak berniat berteman dengannya."

"Tipe yang polos? Lugu dan kekanakan?" Kyuhyun nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ceroboh, pemalu, penakut, dan tak dewasa. Aku sama sekali tak menyukai kepribadian seperti itu."

"Dia tak berhenti mencoba mendekatimu saat di kelas. Aku lihat dia begitu gigih untuk menjadi temanmu."

"Dan itu hal yang membuatku semakin tak menyukainya." Eunhyuk menatap jauh seraya berkata, "Ada hal-hal yang membuat kita merasa, 'ah, kita bisa cocok dengan ini', atau 'aku rasa aku tidak akan cocok dengan itu'. Aku pun merasakan hal itu saat mulai mengenal orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan Lee Donghae bukanlah hal yang akan 'cocok' dengan diriku."

Kyuhyun mencerna penjelasan Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Ia mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk rasakan, karena ia pun mengalaminya pada semua orang. Namun ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun menyangsikan keinginan Lee Hyukjae untuk menjauhi seorang Lee Donghae. Sebuah firasat.

* * *

###############

* * *

Peraturan tak tertulis Cheongnam International High School adalah, setiap murid tahun pertama sepantasnya mengikuti minimal satu klub, agar keberadaannya diakui oleh para senior kelas dan juga para guru. Bila ada yang tidak mengikuti klub apapun, bisa dipastikan tidak ada satupun yang akan meliriknya atau memperhatikan keberadaannya.

Dan inilah penyebab keributan yang terjadi di kelas tahun pertama di saat ada sebuah pelajaran kosong pada minggu kedua pembelajaran.

"Ada yang ikut klub basket?"

"Aku sepertinya lebih cocok di klub sepakbola."

"Kau ikut klub tenis tidak?"

"Klub seni kelihatannya menarik."

Seorang Lee Hyukjae kembali menggerutu oleh keributan itu, dan merutuki mengapa harus di saat pelajaran kosong inilah para senior memanfaatkan waktu untuk menarik anggota-anggota junior agar masuk ke klub yang mereka ikuti. Mengapa bukan di saat senggang seperti seusai jam makan malam? pikir Eunhyuk.

"Karena mereka bisa membolos pelajaran dengan alasan mengurusi perekrutan anggota baru untuk klubnya." Kyuhyun, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di samping Eunhyuk, seakan-akan bisa membaca pertanyaan di pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu segalanya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Karena aku jenius. Bukankah itu yang sering kau ucapkan padaku?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng saja. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi kau akan mengikuti klub apa?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Seni tari."

"Itu memang bakat alamimu." Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai, lalu melanjutkan. "Dan aku juga harus masuk klub yang sesuai dengan bakat alamiku juga."

"Seni suara?" tebak Eunhyuk.

"_Bingo_." Dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyuk secepat ia mendatanginya.

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun. Dia masih harus membiasakan diri untuk menghadapi tingkah-tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, karena bagi Eunhyuk hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang cocok berteman dengannya.

* * *

###############

* * *

Di deretan pinggir tampak seorang Lee Donghae yang sedang duduk termangu di bangkunya. Berbagai pikiran sedang menari-nari di otaknya, dan pengambilan keputusanlah yang dicarinya untuk menuntaskan pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

Benar, Donghae masih sangat bingung untuk menentukan klub mana yang sebaiknya ia ikuti. Dia menyukai olahraga: sepakbola, basket dan lain-lain yang menggunakan bola sebagai alat permainannya. Namun dia tak punya cukup keberanian dan kepercayaan bahwa dia mampu menjadi pemain yang baik di klub nantinya. Sementara dia tak ingin memasuki klub yang mengharuskannya terus-menerus mengasah otak. Klub sains, misalnya. Otaknya yang pas-pasan sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan untuk mendaftar di klub semacam itu.

"Apa benar aku salah masuk sekolah?" gumam Donghae lirih.

Sejak awal dia memilih sekolah menengah yang ingin ia masuki, orang tua Donghae sudah cukup sering memberitahunya bahwa Cheongnam International High School bukanlah sekolah yang tepat untuknya. Tapi kedua orang tuanya bukannya berkata seperti itu dengan alasan otak anaknya yang hanya ber-IQ standar. Mereka bahkan dapat dikatakan lebih dari mampu untuk menyekolahkan Donghae di sekolah bertaraf intersional dan terkenal dengan biayanya yang luar biasa. Mereka hanya lebih menginginkan Donghae bersekolah di sekolah khusus yang mengarah ke bisnis dan manajemen perusahaan, bekal bagi Donghae untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya kelak.

Namun Donghae bersikeras untuk bersekolah di Cheongnam, karena dia ingin merasakan bagaimana suasana sekolah berasrama. Belajar dengan lebih giat, tanpa selalu diawasi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jujur saja, dia lebih suka jika belajar dengan tenang dan penuh konsentrasi di ruangan miliknya sendiri, tanpa harus diawasi oleh orang tuanya. Begitulah pemikiran awalnya. Dan setelah berdebat selama setengah tahun mengenai sekolah lanjutannya, akhirnya kedua orang tua Donghae mengizinkan anaknya untuk bersekolah di Cheongnam.

Tapi sekolah berasrama ternyata tak seindah yang Donghae bayangkan. Pelajaran yang lebih ketat, dan ditambah pula tugas-tugas yang cukup banyak, membuat Donghae cukup bingung mengatur waktu. Belum lagi keharusan untuk mengikuti klub sekolah. Hal ini akan semakin membuatnya cepat lelah.

Baiklah, urusan klub bisa diselesaikan nanti, putus Donghae dalam hati. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah lebih mengakrabi teman sekamarnya. Jujur saja, Donghae cukup sedih saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa seorang Lee Hyukjae sama sekali tak tertarik berteman dengannya. Bagaimanapun Donghae mencoba mendekatkan diri, selalu saja ada bentang tak kasat mata yang menghalanginya dari Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesempatan emas kembali menghampirinya. Eunhyuk sedang sendirian, dan Kyuhyun – murid yang nyatanya cukup dekat dengan Eunhyuk – baru saja pergi keluar kelas. Saatnya bagi Donghae untuk mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hyukjae," sahut Donghae pelan, takut kehadirannya mengganggu.

Dan nampaknya memang Eunhyuk cukup merasa terganggu, dilihat dari sikapnya yang dingin. Dia hanya menatap Donghae dari sudut matanya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan klub mana yang akan kau ikuti?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk satu kali. "Seni tari."

"Seni tari?" Cahaya di mata Donghae nampak meredup saat tahu Eunhyuk malah memasuki klub seni dan bukannya klub olahraga. _Well_, Donghae cukup suka menyanyi atau menari. Namun kembali lagi, rasa tak percaya diri menghinggapinya, membuatnya merasa tak cukup baik untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang seni. Memudarkan asanya untuk bisa satu klub dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bertanya, lebih baik kau mulai memikirkan kembali klub mana yang akan kau pilih." Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan pergi ke luar kelas tanpa sedikitpun memandang Donghae. Tak melihat bahwa mata indah milik Donghae nampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

* * *

###############

* * *

Hari-hari Donghae semakin menyedihkan tatkala Eunhyuk semakin lama semakin menjauhinya. Melihat kedekatan Eunhyuk bersama Kyuhyun, dan beruntungnya mereka bersama-sama memasuki klub seni – walaupun berbeda dalam bidangnya –, membuat Donghae merasa terkucilkan. Karena dia belum juga bisa memutuskan untuk memasuki satu klub di sekolah, murid-murid pun semakin tak menanggapi keberadaannya. Ditambah pula teman sekamarnya yang entah masih bisa disebut teman atau bukan. Donghae harus menjalani hari-harinya dalam kesendirian.

Dan hal itu terus belanjut, hingga suatu minggu, sang wakil ketua kelas, Leeteuk, mendatangi dirinya dan memperbaiki semuanya.

"Donghae-_ssi_."

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dari atas meja belajarnya saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan sahutan yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya?" ujar Donghae setengah terkejut saat membukakan pintu kamar. Wakil ketua kelas mendatanginya? Jangan bilang bahwa ia terlibat suatu masalah di sekolah.

"Boleh aku berbicara padamu? Sebentar saja."

Ketakutan segera menyergapi Donghae. Benarkah dia membuat masalah? Rasa-rasanya dia sudah cukup berhati-hati untuk menjaga kelakuannya di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi mengapa wakil ketua kelas mendatanginya malam-malam begini?

"Tentu saja." Donghae pun membukakan pintu untuk Leeteuk, sang wakil ketua kelas, dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Kau di bagian atas?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di atas saja?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk bingung. Dan hatinya terus berucap doa, agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada _track record_-nya di sekolah ini.

"Baiklah. Apa kau tahu mengapa aku mendatangimu saat ini?" tanya Leeteuk _to the point_ setelah mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Donghae menggeleng.

"Hangeng, ketua kelas kita, semakin lama semakin khawatir dengan dirimu. Hangeng dan aku terus mengawasi perkembanganmu di sekolah. Dan itu semakin lama semakin berjalan ke arah negatif."

"Perkembangan? Apa maksudnya?" Donghae tidak cukup mengerti dengan perkataan Leeteuk.

"Dunia pergaulan, Donghae. Aku melihat tak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganmu. Dan kau juga belum mengikuti klub apapun di sekolah ini. Dan itu akan berdampak kurang baik untukmu. Kau akan semakin dijauhi oleh orang-orang, dan guru-guru tak akan ada yang menanggapi keberadaanmu."

Donghae akhirnya mengerti dengan maksud kedatangan Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak merasa cukup baik untuk ikut klub manapun. Aku suka olahraga, namun aku belum merasa cukup mampu untuk menjadi pemain yang baik. Klub seni juga menyenangkan, tapi aku tak tahu bidang mana yang cocok denganku. Jangan menyuruhku untuk masuk klub sains, karena IQ-ku sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan."

Leeteuk tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan demi keluhan yang dilontarkan Donghae. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar makhluk yang masih amat polos, dan mau tak mau membuat Leeteuk berniat untuk membantunya dengan tulus.

"Donghae-ah," Leeteuk berkata dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap kepala Donghae, "Aku ingin membantumu. Ingin sekali. Bolehkah?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun hatinya berkata, bahwa Leeteuk akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, bukannya terpuruk seperti saat ini. Dan perlahan Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

###############

* * *

"Baiklah, teman-teman sekalian. Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, bahwa Lee Donghae, teman kita dari tahun pertama, belum pernah mengikuti klub apapun. Jadi, mohon bimbing dia dengan baik karena dia telah memilih klub kita sebagai klub pertamanya," ujar ketua klub seni dengan nada ramah dan menyenangkan. Dan yang lebih beruntung, semua anggota klub menerima kedatangan Donghae dengan hangat dan bersahabat.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu bidang mana yang akan kau dalami, bukan?" Hangeng-lah yang membimbing Donghae secara langsung namun perlahan. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah ketua kelas tahun pertama, dan Donghae tentu harus berada di bawah pengawasannya.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku masih bingung."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan seni instrumen?" Leeteuk juga ikut membantu Donghae memilih bidang yang disukainya.

Semua orang begitu memperhatikan keberadaan Donghae, termasuk para senior dari tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga. Membuat Donghae harus mati-matian menahan haru. Tentu ia tak mau menangis di hari pertamanya memasuki klub, lalu dicap sebagai bocah cengeng sepanjang hidupnya, bukan? _Hell no_. Dia telah diberi kesempatan untuk memasuki dunia pergaulan yang sesungguhnya, dan ia harus bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Namun di bagian lain dari ruang klub seni itu, tepatnya di ruangan penuh cermin tempat para anggota seni tari, nampaknya ada satu orang yang menatap tak senang dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Donghae. Bukan, bukannya ia merasa iri atau apa. Hanya saja, kejadian itu terasa … menggelikan?

"Hyukjae, perhatikan langkahmu."

Sebuah suara dari pelatih mereka menginterupsi pemikiran Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, dan berusaha kembali memfokuskan diri pada gerakan tari yang tengah diajarkan oleh sang pelatih. Memikirkan hal menggelikan semacam itu bisa ditunda hingga latihan selesai, putus Eunhyuk dalam hati.

…

"Ambil."

Eunhyuk perlu menimang-nimang apakah dia harus berterima kasih atau mengetuk kepala Kyuhyun keras-keras atas sekaleng minuman dingin yang diberikan – dilempar dengan cukup keras, lebih tepatnya – Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyelesaikan latihan lebih cepat dari kami?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Pasalnya, para anggota seni tari adalah rombongan yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan klub.

"Entahlah. Tergantung keinginan pelatih masing-masing, sepertinya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mungkin saja seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Hei, kau tidak lelah? Aku merasa tulang-tulangku hampir remuk," keluh Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menyesapi minuman kaleng miliknya.

Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas. Dia suka menari, sejak dulu. Umur tujuh tahun, mungkin? Eunhyuk tak begitu mengingat masa-masa dimana ia jatuh cinta pada tarian-tarian hebat yang ia lihat di masa lalu. Dan ternyata, harga yang wajib dibayar atas latihan untuk menyempurnakan gerakan tarinya haruslah sekeras ini.

"Tentu saja aku lelah juga. Tenggorokanku menderita karena pelatih itu terus-menerus menyuruh kami mencapai nada-nada tinggi. Ugh, apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa suaraku ini tipe suara bernada rendah?" Kyuhyun pun harus kembali mengingat kekesalannya selama latihan tadi.

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengar kemarahan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya lebih banyak berdiam diri dan menerima keadaan apa adanya.

"Penderitaanku bukan untuk ditertawakan, Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_." Kyuhyun cukup jengah mendengar kekehan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya kau mengeluarkan ekspresi kekesalanmu," kata Eunhyuk di sela-sela kekehannya. "Dan aku senang melihatnya."

Sebuah seringai menandakan diri Kyuhyun yang normal telah kembali. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Eunhyuk menjadi jawabannya. Dan membuahkan ide brilian tercetus di otak jahil Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau mau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Hal menyenangkan?" tanya Eunhyuk agak sangsi.

Namun melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Eunhyuk mendecih pelan sambil berkata, "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melakukan lelucon kita di saat satu bulan baru berjalan."

"Ayolah, aku rasa ini akan sangat menarik. Tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya juga?"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk lagi-lagi harus mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun memang terlalu pintar untuk membujuk dirinya, sehingga mau tak mau dia menyetujui ide Kyuhyun itu.

* * *

###############

* * *

Donghae terbelalak kaget saat memasuki ruang kelasnya. Sampah, kertas, dan kaleng minuman bekas berserakan di lantai. Kursi dan meja sangat berantakan. Singkat kata, ruang kelas – yang ia bersihkan di hari sebelumnya bersama keempat temannya yang lain – seperti baru saja terkena badai.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" sahut Donghae dengan suara tercekat.

"Entahlah. Tapi mereka tega sekali. Padahal kita sudah susah payah membersihkan kelas kemarin," kata Minjoo dengan tatapan miris, salah satu dari empat murid yang bertugas piket di hari yang sama dengan Donghae.

Donghae rasanya ingin menangis melihat kerja kerasnya kemarin siang harus diporak poranda seperti ini. Namun dia berusaha menguatkan hati dan menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya. Sambil mengumpulkan semangat, dia berkata, "Sudahlah, tak apa. Ayo kita bersihkan lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai."

Keempat murid lainnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai membersihkan kelas mereka kembali dari awal.

…

Di ruang perpustakaan, di balik rak-rak tinggi menjulang berisikan buku-buku mengenai seni, nampak dua _namja_ tampan yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius sambil terduduk santai di lantai beralaskan karpet merah.

"Kau … tidak menyesal, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Eunhyuk dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi. Tentu dia amat ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk setelah mereka berdua melakukan 'kejahatan kecil' – kenakalan besar, mungkin? – pada kelas mereka kemarin.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum senang, walaupun hanya senyum tipis. "Aku senang melakukannya."

Melihat reaksi itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sangat menyenangkan. Itulah mengapa aku menyarankan hal ini padamu."

"Tapi ingat, kita tak boleh melakukan hal semacam ini terlalu sering. Kau tak mau _track record_-mu tercemari, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun cepat. "Kita akan beri jangka waktu cukup panjang, agar tak mudah dicurigai orang."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang bersembunyi di balik rak buku dan memasang telinga tanpa sengaja.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul ^^

Mianhe, karena author yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran. Maklum, lagi perubahan kerja besar-besaran. Jadi perlu waktu buat penyesuaian diri lagi. Maka dari itu, semua karya author jadi terbengkalai semua.

Ini adalah side story dari EunHae couple di Love Protection. Ini boleh dibilang prequel jugalah, sama seperti side story Hanchul yang sudah sempat dipublish terlebih dulu. Tadinya cuma mau bikin oneshot, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi panjang begini Yang penting, dinikmati ajalah bacanya, hehe

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review on this story?


	2. Chapter 2 - Softly Shining

**Title : [A Bouquet of Daffodil] ****Chapter 2 - ****Softly Shining**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.507 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum, Henry of Super Junior**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali Donghae mengikuti klub seni. Dia sudah mencoba seni instrumen, dan nampaknya Donghae sudah bisa memainkan gitar dengan baik. Walaupun belum bisa disebut profesional, tapi permainannya sudah mampu menghibur orang banyak. Begitu kata Henry Lau, salah seorang anggota seni instrumen sekaligus teman sekelasnya, yang amat mahir memainkan beberapa jenis alat musik klasik.

Donghae juga beberapa kali mengikuti jadwal seni drama setelah Kim Kibum, murid yang paling pendiam di kelas Donghae namun memiliki bakat akting yang memukau, dengan senang hati memperkenalkannya pada bidang seni itu. Bahkan Kibum pun mengakui pada Leeteuk dan Hangeng, bahwa Donghae memiliki bakat alami untuk berakting dan akan sangat senang bila Donghae ingin mendalami seni drama lebih jauh.

Saat ini Donghae sedang mencoba melihat seberapa jauh dia berbakat di dunia seni suara. Dengan didampingi Kim Jong Woon – yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung, murid di kelas Donghae dan terkenal dengan suara _ballad_-nya yang begitu merdu, Donghae mulai memperlihatkan bakatnya yang lain.

"Dia punya bakat alami untuk bernyanyi," ujar Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh setelah melihat bagaimana Donghae menyanyi di depan semua anggota seni suara. Padahal sebelum ini, dia belum pernah memuji orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan Yesung, tentu saja.

"Bahkan dia bisa menyanyi dengan sangat baik, walaupun dia belum memiliki dasar teknik bernyanyi yang kuat. Itu mengagumkan." Yesung pun ikut memuji Donghae, membuat yang dipuji tak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

…

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan Hae? Aku tahu kau berbakat di bidang seni," ujar Leeteuk dengan nada senang setelah latihan klub berakhir.

Namun bukannya menjawab pernyataan itu, Donghae malah menerjang Leeteuk, memeluknya kuat-kuat. "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Ini semua berkat _Hyung_. Juga Hangeng _Gege_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Hae." Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang Donghae lontarkan. Juga perlakuan yang ia dapat. Tampak kekanakan, memang. Namun hal inilah yang membuat Leeteuk perlahan-lahan menyayangi Donghae selayaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku memiliki teman, tak sendirian lagi seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Henry begitu baik padaku, begitu juga Kibum. Bahkan Heechul _Hyung _yang terkenal galak … eh ups." Donghae menutup mulutnya, namun sudah terlambat. Sebuah jitakan – yang tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pelakunya – melayang dengan sangat tidak elitnya di kepala Donghae. Membuat si korban mengerang keras.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Memangnya aku pernah galak padamu?" sahut Heechul dengan wajah cemberut.

Donghae terkekeh canggung. "Tidak kok _Hyung_. Aku tahu kalau Heechul _Hyung_ hanya bersikap galak pada orang-orang yang suka menggangguku. Terima kasih juga, _Hyung_."

Sekarang Heechul yang tersenyum saat Donghae memeluknya dengan sayang. Dia pun mulai menyayangi Donghae sejak Donghae mengikuti seni drama dua minggu yang lalu. Bakat Donghae dalam berakting hampir bisa menyamai dirinya dan Kibum, dan itu membuatnya mengagumi serta menyayangi Donghae. Bahkan jika ada murid yang meremehkan atau mengejek Donghae karena iri dengan bakat alami yang dimiliknya, entah itu dari klub seni sendiri maupun klub lainnya, maka Heechul tak akan segan-segan memarahi dengan keras dan membentaknya.

"Oh ya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Bukannya semua kegiatan klub sudah berakhir ya?" tanya Heechul. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Leeteuk dan Donghae belum pulang ke kamar masing-masing, padahal kegiatan klub sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Apa mereka tidak lelah? pikirnya polos.

"Kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal ringan, Chullie," jelas Leeteuk sedikit berbohong.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah aku ikut mengobrol juga?" Dan nampaknya kepolosan seorang Kim Heechul sudah kembali ke peraduannya, membuat dua orang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli dan mengiyakan permintaannya.

###############

"Teman sekamarmu semakin lama semakin mencerahkan klub seni," cetus Kyuhyun di suatu siang saat tengah menikmati makan siangnya yang lezat.

Namun sebuah senyum meremehkan tergambar di bibir Eunhyuk. "Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau turut senang, melihat perkembangan Donghae yang berjalan ke arah yang baik?"

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu, aku tak peduli padanya. Aku rasa aku akan merasa lebih senang andai saja dia tak mengganggu keseharianku."

"Memang apalagi yang ia lakukan selain mencoba mendekatimu saat di kelas?"

"Kau tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan selama berada di kamar. Mencoba berbicara padaku, mengajakku berbincang terus menerus dan menceritakan kesehariannya di klub setiap malam. Padahal aku sudah tak mempedulikan ocehannya itu, tapi dia tetap saja berceloteh. Benar-benar memusingkan."

"Kau tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa kau tidak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Tadi malam aku sampai membentaknya. Hanya satu kali, dan itu benar-benar tidak sengaja karena aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Dan malamku harus berakhir dengan tragis."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia langsung menangis sekuat-kuatnya setelah kubentak, dan membuat semua penghuni Asrama Blok B lantai tiga mendatangi kamar kami, termasuk Teuk _Hyung_ dan Han _Gege_. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bahwa Donghae itu kesayangan mereka berdua?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, jangan bilang kalau …"

"Ya, mereka balik memarahiku habis-habisan. Dan hampir saja aku dicakar oleh Cinderella jadi-jadian itu kalau saja dia tidak ditahan oleh Kibum. Akhirnya aku dihukum untuk tidur di kamar Kibum sementara Teuk _Hyung_, Heechul _Hyung_ dan Han _Gege_ menemani Donghae tidur di kamar sambil berusaha membuat bocah itu berhenti menangis."

Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya, takut membuat Eunhyuk semakin _bad mood_. "Jadi karena itu kau memasang tampang 'hendak menelan orang bulat-bulat' sejak tadi pagi?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati bahwa sejak pagi dia segera menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik dan sengaja tak menyapa _partner in crime_-nya itu agar tak memperkeruh suasana.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melancarkan aksi lagi? Mungkin _mood_-mu bisa membaik setelahnya."

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum karena Kyuhyun memberikan ide di saat yang tepat. "Kau yang terbaik."

…

Donghae dan Henry baru saja selesai berganti pakaian olahraga di ruang loker. Pelajaran olahraga baru saja berakhir, dan setelah ini akan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.

"Aku tak suka pelajaran sejarah," ujar Henry dengan nada lirih.

"Aku juga. Sejarah selalu membuatku mengantuk." Donghae juga mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya pada pelajaran itu.

"Hae, supaya tidak mengantuk, bagaimana kalau kita mencuci muka dahulu sebelum masuk kelas? Siapa tahu tidak akan terasa mengantuk lagi saat belajar nanti," saran Henry dengan polosnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo kita ke kamar mandi sekarang." Ternyata pemikiran polos Henry langsung disetujui oleh Donghae yang sama saja polosnya.

Kedua _namja_ manis itupun segera berlari ke toilet yang tak jauh dari ruang loker. Sedikit membuat berisik, namun untungnya semua ruang kelas dan ruang guru berada di lantai kedua, sementara ruang loker dan ruang fungsional lainnnya berada di lantai satu, sehingga apa yang dilakukan keduanya tak begitu mengganggu.

Begitu Donghae dan Henry membuka pintu toilet itu, mereka tak begitu menyadari keanehan yang ada di dalamnya. Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, mereka melangkahkan kaki ke lantai kamar mandi yang agak tergenang air. Henry serta Donghae segera melaksanakan tujuan mereka dan mendekati wastafel.

Namun ada sesuatu yang agak mengganggu pikiran Donghae. Rasanya dia mendengar sesuatu yang ganjal saat membasuhkan mukanya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari kran wastafel. Dan dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi, dia pun bertanya pada Henry.

"Henry, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Henry juga baru saja selesai membasuh muka seperti yang dilakukan Donghae. Dia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Mendengar apa?"

"Coba dengarkan baik-baik. Tidakkah kau mendengar ada suara air mengalir? Pelan memang, tapi rasanya seperti mengalir deras sekali."

Akhirnya Henry memusatkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar apa yang dicurigai Donghae. Ternyata benar ada suara air mengalir, dan berasal dari salah satu bilik kloset yang terletak paling ujung. "Kau benar, Hae."

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, keduanya mendekati bilik ujung. Sedikit takut-takut memang, namun mereka berusaha keras memberanikan diri memeriksa apa yang ada di balik pintu bilik itu.

Dan jeritan membahana pun memenuhi gedung sekolah lantai satu tersebut.

…

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hadir."

"Henry Lau?"

Hening.

"Dimana Henry Lau?"

Semua murid di kelas tersebut menggeleng tak tahu.

Jung Seonsaengnim hanya menghela nafas.

"Lee Donghae?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti kelas tahun pertama.

"Dimana Henry Lau dan Lee Donghae?"

Dan pertanyaannya segera terjawab dari ketukan di pintu kelas.

"Masuk," sahut sang guru.

Begitu pintu kelas terbuka, tampaklah sosok Henry dan Donghae yang basah kuyup dengan air yang masih terus menetes dari tubuh mereka. Jangan lupakan nafas mereka yang sedikit memburu karena berjalan cepat-cepat ke kelas mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Jung Seonsaengnim berlari ke arah kedua muridnya dengan wajah panik.

"Toilet lantai satu rusak, dan air menyembur kemana-mana. Kami tersiram air," jelas Henry dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Berhamburan? Apa maksudnya? pikir Jung Seonsaengnim.

"Jadi kalian tersiram air dari toilet?"

"Iya, kami ..." perkataan Donghae langsung terinterupsi oleh suara tawa keras dari sebagian besar murid kelas itu. Membuat kedua _namja_ manis itu tertunduk malu.

"DIAM!" teriak Jung Seongsaengnim murka. "Heechul, Jungsoo. Bantu Henry dan Donghae berganti pakaian. Hangeng, tolong periksa seberapa parah kerusakan toilet lantai satu dan segera beritahukan kepada penjaga sekolah untuk segera memperbaikinya sebelum ada lagi murid yang jadi korban."

Hangeng, Heechul dan Leeteuk segera melaksanakan perintah Jung Seonsaengnim. Walaupun dia terlihat kejam, namun dia tidak akan membiarkan murid-muridnya disakiti atau mengalami hal-hal buruk seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Sang guru kembali melanjutkan pelajaran setelah kelima muridnya keluar dari ruang kelas.

###############

"Hiks, hiks."

Leeteuk menatap Donghae dengan perasaan bersalah. Harusnya dia mampu melindungi _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Namun apa yang terjadi, Donghae harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini hingga tak berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

"Hiks, hiks."

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Henry yang sama-sama menangis bersama Donghae. Melihat Donghae dan Henry menangis bersamaan benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Dan dalam hati pula ia bertekad akan mematahkan orang (atau orang-orang) menjadi tiga atau lima bagian karena berani berbuat iseng pada kedua bocah polos itu..

"Hei, lihatlah. Kalian sudah berganti pakaian, bukan? Jangan menangis lagi." Heechul mencoba membuat keduanya menjadi lebih tenang, namun nampaknya belum berhasil.

"Kami tidak mau kembali ke kelas. Mereka bilang kami bau toilet," ujar Donghae di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Kami akan ditertawakan orang-orang lagi. Dan tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengan kami lagi," lanjut Henry sambil mati-matian menahan isakannya.

"Baiklah, nanti _Hyung_ akan minta izin pada Jung Seonsaengnim untuk membiarkan kalian izin hari ini hingga jam sekolah usai," kata Leeteuk.

"Benarkah?" sahut keduanya serempak.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Dan Heechul menambahi, "Dan kalau masih ada yang menertawakan kalian berdua lagi, aku akan membuat perhitungan pada orang-orang itu dan menjamin mereka tak akan selamat di tanganku. Bagaimana?"

Dan sorakan dari Donghae dan Henry paling tidak bisa membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul bernafas lega.

…

"Benar-benar aneh. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Kibum-ah?"

Saat ini Hangeng sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, sementara Kibum duduk sambil mengerjakan tugas di komputer.

"Apa, _Ge_?"

"Kerusakan di toilet lantai satu gedung sekolah tadi siang. Itu sepertinya disengaja."

Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengetik di atas keyboard. Nampaknya ia tertarik mendengar analisis dari teman sekamar sekaligus ketua kelas tahun pertama itu.

"Apakah ada yang aneh?"

"Penjaga sekolah bilang, setiap tahun toilet sekolah yang rusak pasti akan diganti dengan yang baru. Dan toilet yang rusak itu adalah toilet yang baru diganti di awal tahun pelajaran kemarin. Jadi kecil kemungkinan akan rusak dalam waktu singkat. Lagipula, aku melihat ada kerusakan di pipa airnya, seperti bekas dipotong dengan gergaji kecil atau semacamnya."

"Wow, itu mengerikan. Jika itu terbukti telah disabotase orang."

"Apa sebaiknya aku mengatakan hal itu pada wali kelas kita?" Hangeng sedikit ragu.

"Aku rasa, sebaiknya kita simpan dulu masalah ini. Kita belum tahu apakah ini benar sebuah kesengajaan atau tidak. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, siapa yang patut dicurigai dan siapa korban yang dituju. Namun bila kejadian seperti ini terus berlanjut, barulah kita bertindak lebih jauh."

"Kau benar, Kibum-ah. _Gomawo_." Hangeng bisa bernafas lebih lega setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kibum. Dan dengan segera dia menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan mulai tertidur.

Kibum menatap layar komputernya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Pembicaraannya dengan Hangeng membuatnya kembali mengolah ingatannya tentang sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat atau dengar secara tidak sengaja.

"Apa mungkin …?" gumam Kibum ragu-ragu.

###############

Hari Minggu pagi yang indah dan damai di ruangan klub seni. Beberapa anggota sudah mulai berdatangan untuk menghadiri pertemuan mingguan, yang biasa disebut sebagai minggu evaluasi. Dan jeleknya, di salah satu sudut yang paling jauh dari arah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, sepasang anak manusia sedang berdiskusi – lebih tepatnya sedikit bertengkar – dengan khusyuknya.

"Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan. Atau takdir."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan curiga, apakah temannya itu sedang mengigau atau tidak. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari lima kali Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu sejak hari Minggu pagi dimulai.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Atau memang tak mau tahu?" Sekarang Kyuhyun malah membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan sebelum kuhancurkan reputasimu di sekolah ini dengan membuka semua aib jelekmu."

"Tunggu. Aib apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku masih menyimpan fotomu saat menangisi adegan di teledrama yang kau tonton setiap malam."

"Yak!" Kyuhyun membekap mulut Eunhyuk dengan muka yang memerah. "Kau sudah janji tidak akan menyebarkannya, bukan?"

Eunhyuk menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan berkata, "Jadi cepat katakan apa maksud kalimat anehmu itu. Kau membuatku frustasi."

"Baik, baik. Akan kukatakan." Kyuhyun berdecak malas. "Yang kukatakan sedari tadi adalah hasil perbuatan kita selama ini, jika kau tahu maksudku."

"Memang ada apa? Ada yang mencurigai kita dan meminta agar segera dihentikan?"

"Bukan itu. Lebih tepatnya, siapa yang menjadi korban dari perbuatan kita."

Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kau memperhatikan bahwa yang menjadi korbannya selalu Donghae?"

"_MWO_?"

Teriakan Eunhyuk mampu membuat beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah mereka, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus kembali membekap mulut Eunhyuk sambil meminta maaf kepada semua orang karena sudah membuat kegaduhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Eunhyuk setengah kesal. Bagaimanapun, mulutnya sudah dua kali menjadi korban bekapan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku tahu kau memperhatikannya. Tidak usah berpura-pura tak tahu tentang hal itu. Semua orang di kelas sudah melihat bagaimana Henry dan Donghae menjadi korban pipa toilet yang kita potong kemarin. Petugas piket hari rabu pun sudah bersaksi, bagaimana mereka harus membersihkan kelas dua kali karena sampah yang kita sebar di ruang kelas kita. Dan yang perlu kau tahu, bahwa Donghae bertugas piket di hari rabu."

Eunhyuk pun mulai memikirkan kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Memang benar, dia mengetahui siapa yang menjadi korban perbuatannya. Namun dia tak begitu mengambil pusing mengenai hal ini, sehingga tak begitu menyadari bahwa Donghae-lah yang selalu terkena imbas dari perbuatan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu? Apakah itu kebetulan, atau takdir?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu. Tapi aku lebih suka bila itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja."

"Karena kau tak menyukai Donghae? Atau karena kau sudah mulai menyukainya?" seringaian pun terpampang di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila?" Eunhyuk pikir Kyuhyun mungkin terbentur pagi ini dan otaknya sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

"Aish, apa susahnya mengaku?"

"Mengaku apa?" Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat ketua klub seni sudah memasuki ruangan. Dan saking serunya kedua _namja_ tampan itu berdebat, mereka tak menyadari bahwa semua anggota klub sudah hadir dan ruangan klub sudah penuh sesak.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah dengan senang hati menghadiri pertemuan mingguan ini. Dan aku …"

Ketua klub seni itu terus berbicara mengenai evaluasi perkembangan anggota setiap minggu. Beberapa anggota yang masih mengantuk, nampak beberapa kali menguap karena pidato ketua klub seni yang terlalu datar dan membosankan. Dan hingga sang ketua menyelesaikan evaluasinya, barulah semua anggota dapat bernafas lega karena kegiatan klub dapat segera dimulai.

"Oh ya, pelatih Han," panggil ketua klub kepada pelatih bidang seni tari, "Mulai minggu ini Lee Donghae akan mencoba mengikuti klub seni tari. Jadi aku harap anda bisa membimbingnya dengan baik."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Eunhyuk cukup tersentak. Donghae? Di seni tari? Ini bencana, pikirnya.

"Tentu, tentu. Aku akan berusaha memberikan bimbingan terbaik untuknya. Lagipula, aku berharap dia dapat menari sebaik dia menyanyi atau berakting." Pelatih Han menoleh kepada Donghae dengan wajah gembira.

"Baiklah, pelatih. Terima kasih."

Leeteuk segera menghampiri Donghae dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Hangeng pun mendekatinya keduanya dan merangkul bahu Donghae.

"Donghae akan baik-baik saja, Teukie. Ada aku yang akan menjaganya," ujar Hangeng pada Leeteuk.

"Aku percaya padamu, Han. Nah, Donghae harus lebih bersemangat hari ini. Karena seni tari membutuhkan energi yang lebih banyak. _Arra_?"

Donghae pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baik, Teuk _hyung_. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

…

"Itu salah, Donghae. Langkahkan kakimu lebih lebar, dan kau akan bisa berputar lebih lama."

Pelatih Han memijit tengkuknya pelan. Latihan hari ini memang tidak begitu menguras tenaga. Tapi Donghae sama sekali tak menunjukkan bakat memukau seperti yang ia lakukan di bidang seni yang lain. Dia memang mampu menari dengan cukup baik. Tapi beberapa kesalahan seringkali ia lakukan tanpa disadari.

"Iya, pelatih." Donghae sendiri sudah terengah-engah mengikuti latihan menari yang sangat menguras tenaganya yang pas-pasan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menari tidak semudah menyanyi atau memainkan alat musik. Perlu energi ekstra agar kelelahan tak melanda tubuhnya terlalu cepat.

"Hangeng, coba kau bantu dia. Aku akan melihat perkembangan yang lainnya." Perkataan pelatih Han segera dijawab anggukan persetujuan dari Hangeng.

Namun belum lagi Hangeng tiba di dekat Donghae, _namja_ manis itu sudah terduduk di lantai dengan wajah bercucuran keringat.

"Hae lelah?" tanya Hangeng lembut.

"Iya, _Gege_. Ini sangat melelahkan," jawab Donghae jujur.

"Tak apa, beristirahatlah sejenak. Lalu kita lanjutkan lagi. Aku akan membantu melatihmu," sahut Hangeng yang disambut dengan anggukan serta senyuman manis dari Donghae.

Sementara di seberang ruang latihan, anggota klub seni tari yang lain tetap meneruskan latihan mereka. Hari ini pelatih Han mengajarkan gerakan _wave_, dan sebagian besar diantaranya belum dapat melakukan gerakan itu dengan sempurna. Hanya beberapa saja yang mendapat pujian dari sang pelatih, termasuk Eunhyuk. Tapi tetap saja mengontrol gerakan _wave_ di dalam kombinasi gerakan tari cukup menyulitkan, dan ini yang akan dilatih oleh pelatih Han.

Tanpa sengaja, di tengah latihan solonya, Eunhyuk menatap bagaimana Donghae melakukan kesalahan gerakan tari yang sama berulang kali. Dan nampaknya Hangeng cukup bingung bagaimana memperbaiki kesalahan yang dilakukan Donghae. Menggelikan, pikir Eunhyuk.

…

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini." Pelatih seni tari berteriak mengakhiri sesi latihan minggu itu. Dan para murid yang lain segera mendudukkan badan mereka masing-masing di lantai dengan nafas terengah. Sementara sang pelatih mendekati Donghae dan Hangeng yang masih terus berlatih di sudut lain dari ruang latihan.

"Sepertinya dia sudah semakin baik," tanggap sang pelatih kepada Hangeng saat melihat gerakan tari Donghae yang mulai menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Donghae menghentikan gerakannya, sedangkan Hangeng tersenyum lebar. "Donghae sudah berusaha keras agar bisa menyempurnakan gerakan-gerakan yang diajarkan pelatih."

"Ya, aku terus melihatnya sembari melatih yang lain. Dia akan bisa menyusul yang lain, dengan latihan yang keras dan intensif. Dan aku rasa aku bisa mempercayakan pelatihan tambahan Donghae padamu, Geng."

Mata Donghae berbinar cerah mendengar perkataan sang pelatih. Berarti perjuangan yang ia tunjukkan hari ini tidak sia-sia. "Terima kasih, pak pelatih. Aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, dan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menari sebaik-baiknya."

"Bagus, Donghae. Terus bersemangat seperti itu." Pelatih seni tari itu cukup gembira, karena murid yang ia latih memiliki semangat juang yang tinggi.

Setelah pelatih itu meninggalkan ruang latihan, Donghae langsung meloncat dan memeluk Hangeng kuat-kuat. "_Gomawo_, _Gege_. Ini semua berkat bantuan _Gege_."

"Ini juga berkat semangat Hae yang begitu tinggi," ujar Hangeng merendah.

"Tapi jika bukan karena kesabaran dan arahan _Gege_ dalam mengajariku, mungkin sampai bulan depan pun aku tidak akan bisa menari dengan baik seperti ini. _Gege_ yang terbaik."

Hangeng mengusap kepala Donghae dengan sayang. Rasanya ia seperti memiliki adik laki-laki. Maklum saja, Hangeng adalah anak tunggal. Sehingga saat ia telah mengenal Donghae lebih jauh, Hangeng begitu gembira karena bisa menyalurkan kasih sayang lebih kepadanya.

"Bagaimana, Han?" Tiba-tiba, Leeteuk dan Heechul memasuki ruang latihan seni tari, disusul Kibum dan Henry di belakang mereka.

"Sepertinya Donghae cukup kesulitan kali ini, Teukie. Tapi dia berusaha sangat keras untuk menari dengan maksimal," sahut Hangeng.

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk mendekati Donghae, sembari mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipis Donghae dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Aigoo, _uri dongsaengie_ kelelahan eoh?"

"Walaupun lelah, tapi aku senang bisa belajar menari, _Hyung_." Donghae menjawab dengan senyum manis terukir di wajah letihnya.

"Aku yakin, Hae akan jadi penari hebat nantinya, seperti Hangeng," ujar Heechul dengan jujurnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sang pangeran dari negeri seberang sudah merasakan panas di pipi dengan rona merah padam.

"Iya, _Hyungdeul_. Aku akan berusaha keras agar bisa menjadi penari yang baik," kata Donghae dengan bersemangat.

Sementara di ujung lain dari ruangan tersebut, hanya tinggal satu orang saja yang tersisa dan belum beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Lee Hyukjae nampaknya terlalu lelah hanya untuk segera bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang kumpulan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Donghae dengan malas. Apa istimewanya bocah itu, sampai-sampai harus dijaga dan diperhatikan dengan berlebihan seperti itu? pikirnya.

"Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_." Suara Hangeng membuyarkan segala cabang pikiran Eunhyuk yang telah sampai pada menu makan untuk malam ini.

"Ya?" jawabnya enggan.

"Permohonanku untuk memindahkanmu sementara waktu dari kamarmu saat ini telah disetujui oleh Kepala Sekolah dan Pengawas Dorm. Sebaiknya segera kemasi barangmu malam ini, dan pindah ke ke kamarku."

Buru-buru Eunhyuk bangkit dengan dahi mengernyit. "Aku harus pindah? Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa bukan dia saja?" seru Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae dengan sengit.

"Silakan ajukan kembali, kalau itu keinginanmu." Hangeng tak mau kalah berdebat. "Tapi aku tidak yakin permintaanmu akan dikabulkan, mengingat insiden yang kau buat satu minggu yang lalu."

Eunhyuk memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hanya karena dia membuat seorang Lee Donghae menangis satu minggu yang lalu, dirinya harus menderita seperti ini. Ingin sekali dia menghajar Donghae sekali saja, untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Tapi dia tak ingin bertindak gegabah dengan membuat keributan baru.

"Berarti aku akan sekamar dengan Kibum-_ssi_?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Mau tak mau, dia harus menyetujui hal itu. "Baiklah." Lalu Eunhyuk melangkah pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

**TBC**

**From the author ...**

Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul ^^

Akhirnya selesai juga, chap kedua dari A Bouquet of Daffodil. Makin lama malah makin tegang ya? Ck ck. Mianhe, tapi cerita yang tegang dari awal itu selalu baik untuk pertumbuhan(?), kekeke

Dan author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, atas semua review, follow dan favorite dari readerdeul. Author ga menyangka, bahwa cerita baru author ini akan disambut baik oleh penghuni FFn. Jadi, terima kasih banyak untuk semua pihak yang terkait ^^

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**MingKyuMingKyu** : Iya kasian :( ... Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

: Uke as always donk :) ... Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**EunSiKyuHae** : Ini udah lanjut, kekeke ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Kimraehye** : Hae uke as always :) ... Makasih atas pujiannya ... Ini udah lanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**protectsj** : Emang sengaja dibikin begitu *smirk* Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Haelicious** : Makasih pujiannya ... Kyuhyun yang pabbo? Mmm, dipikir dulu ne ... Ini udah dilanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

** .1 **: Ini udah dilanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**ChoYeongie** : Tak apa telat, yang penting tetap baca :) ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**anchofishy** : Mereka bukan sengaja ngerjain Hae, tapi kebetulan aja Hae yang kena getahnya, kekeke ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Lee Ah Ra **: Jangan digetok donk, kasian kan *melas* Ini udah dilanjut ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**JSHyukjae** : Ini udah dilanjut secepat yang author bisa ya ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**meemee** : KyuHyuk cuma sahabat kok, tenang aja ... Gomawo atas review-nya ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Conniption

**Title : [A Bouquet of Daffodil] Chapter 3 - Conniption**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.668 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum, Henry of Super Junior**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

Kibum menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata datar, saat Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar agar dipersilakan masuk. Hangeng benar-benar memindahkan Eunhyuk ke kamar milik ketua kelas tahun pertama itu, sementara Hangeng pindah ke kamar Donghae. Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa Hangeng akan berbuat begitu jauh hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil yang bahkan hampir terlupakan olehnya.

"Masuklah. Aku di atas." Kibum memang dikenal orang yang amat irit dengan kata-kata. Tak jauh berbeda dari Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk lalu membawa masuk buku-buku dan pakaiannya ke lemari yang telah dikosongkan Hangeng sebelumnya. Menurut perkiraannya, hal ini pasti akan berlangsung lama, atau bahkan hingga tahun pelajaran berakhir. Mengingat bahwa tak satu pun barang-barang Hangeng yang tertinggal di kamar itu. Lalu apa arti dari kata 'sementara waktu' yang diucapkannya tadi sore? pikir Eunhyuk geli.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_." Kibum memanggil Eunhyuk dari bagian atas kamar. Eunhyuk pun menoleh ke arah sumber panggilan.

"Aku mengawasimu. Berhati-hatilah."

Lagi-lagi. Begitu singkat. Dan mampu membuat Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

###############

Keesokan harinya, Donghae memasuki kelas dengan wajah lebih ceria dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan wajah penuh senyum, dia menyapa beberapa teman sekelasnya dengan ramah, dan segera menuju tempat duduknya di samping Henry. Entah mengapa hingga mendekati pukul 8 itu, Henry belum datang, dan tidak juga menampakkan diri di ruang makan.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Hangeng, yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Awalnya mereka memang pergi bersama-sama. Tapi setelah mereka selesai menyantap sarapan, Hangeng dipanggil oleh wali kelas tahun pertama.

"Henry belum datang. Dia jarang sekali terlambat. Apa _Gege_ tahu?" tanya Donghae.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin dia memang hanya terlambat. Bukankah dia sering terlambat bangun?"

Baru saja Hangeng mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Yesung datang mendekatinya dan menyampaikan sepucuk surat. "Henry sakit. Dia ada di ruang kesehatan saat ini."

"Apa?" seru mereka serempak.

…

"Henry mochi, cepat sembuh ya," ujar Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Henry erat. Walau bagaimanapun, Donghae dan Henry sudah cukup lama berteman dan duduk sebangku pula. Keduanya selalu saling peduli.

"Iya, aku yakin ini hanya demam biasa. Jadi Hae jangan kuatir, oke?" Henry mencoba menegarkan Donghae.

"Tenang saja. Henry anak yang kuat. Jadi Henry pasti akan segera sembuh. Dan bisa menemani Hae lagi," kata Yesung menambahkan. Henry berada di Asrama Blok A sama seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun, sehingga Yesung ikut merasa bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Henry.

Selain Donghae dan Yesung yang saat ini berada di Ruang Kesehatan, hampir semua anggota dari Klub Seni telah menjenguk Henry. Bahkan ketua Klub Seni adalah yang paling pertama membesuk Henry disana. Kekompakan Klub Seni memang boleh dibilang yang paling baik di antara klub-klub lainnya.

Segera setelah dokter jaga menyuruh mereka pulang karena jam besuk telah berakhir, akhirnya Donghae diantar Yesung untuk kembali ke Asrama Dorm B. Selain karena Yesung juga sangat menyukai Donghae sejak _namja_ manis itu mencoba belajar di bidang seni suara, dia juga merasa mengurus Donghae tak jauh berbeda seperti mengurusi adiknya sendiri.

"Aku dengar, Hyukjae-_ssi_ dipindahkan ke kamar Hangeng untuk sementara waktu, dan Hangeng yang pindah ke kamarmu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Yesung sambil membuka pembicaraan.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Iya, _Hyung_."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar hampir sebagian besar ceritanya dari Teuk _Hyung_. Tapi, sebenarnya ... Hae memang ingin agar Hyukjae-_ssi_ pindah dari kamarmu?"

Donghae menatap Yesung bingung. "Mengapa _Hyung_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku melihatmu selama ini begitu gigih mendekati Hyukjae-_ssi_. Baik di kelas, di ruang makan, bahkan mungkin di kamar kalian. Dan sejak kejadian dia membentakmu hingga menangis waktu itu, aku melihat kau jadi sangat menghindari Hyukjae-_ssi_. Tak ada lagi Donghae yang mengekori Hyukjae-_ssi_ setiap hari. Tidak ada lagi Donghae yang begitu ingin berteman dengan Hyukjae-_ssi_." Yesung membeberkan fakta yang bahkan Donghae sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae pun terdiam kaku. Semua yang dikatakan Yesung itu adalah benar adanya. Sejak kejadian itu, Donghae berusaha tak bertemu muka lagi dengan Eunhyuk. Dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk berangkat bersama Hangeng dan Kibum, dan pulang sesegera mungkin agar tak perlu bertemu Eunhyuk di bagian bawah kamar. Sekalipun ia ingin ke kamar mandi ataupun komputer yang terletak di bagian bawah, dia akan menunggu Eunhyuk keluar kamar, atau benar-benar tertidur. Selama seminggu sebelum Eunhyuk akhirnya dipindahkan, Donghae begitu larut dalam ketakutan. Setelah Hangeng berhasil memindahkan Eunhyuk, dan sang ketua kelas akhirnya menemani Donghae di kamarnya, barulah ia merasa begitu lega.

"Aku rasa ... aku memang menghindarinya." Donghae mencoba menjabarkan perasaannya tanpa mampu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Aku takut dia akan semakin membenciku jika aku meneruskan apa yang kulakukan, berusaha menjadi temannya. Aku takut, jika dia melihat keberadaanku di sekitarnya, dia akan kembali membentakku, dan bahkan membenciku lebih dari sebelumnya. Itu ... menakutkan."

"Sejak awal, aku selalu ingin berteman dengan Hyukjae. Bukan hanya karena kami berada di kelas yang sama, namun juga karena kami tinggal di kamar yang sama. Aku ingin sekali bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Eunhyuk begitu tak menyukaiku. Dia tak pernah sekalipun menanggapi keberadaanku. Hingga kejadian itu terjadi, barulah aku menyadari bahwa selama ini Hyukjae memang membenciku. Dan sejak itu pula, aku berusaha keras agar Hyukjae tak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku di sekitarnya. Sedapat mungkin aku menghindarinya."

"Apa itu artinya Hae membenci Hyukjae-_ssi_?" tanya Yesung.

Donghae menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tak pernah membenci siapapun. Dan aku juga tak ingin dibenci siapapun. Tapi, melihat Hyukjae membenciku ... apa itu berarti aku harus membencinya juga?"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Donghae. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae lembut, lalu berkata, "Hae anak yang baik. Mudah-mudahan kebaikan juga akan selalu menghampirimu."

Yesung dan Donghae terus berlalu hingga pintu masuk Asrama Blok B. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di sudut sana mendengar semua percakapan itu.

###############

Kyuhyun menatap _partner in crime_-nya dengan dahi mengernyit. Pasalnya, satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki itu menatap meja makan tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk menghabiskan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Padahal, Eunhyuk tergolong cukup rakus, jauh dibandingkan porsi tubuhnya yang kurus. Memang benar bahwa sekarang sudah memasuki minggu kedua sejak Eunhyuk dipindahkan ke kamar Kibum. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Eunhyuk menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kyuhyun hanya takut, Eunhyuk tertular oleh Kibum, yang memang terkenal paling pendiam di kelas.

"Berhenti menatapku seolah-olah aku sedang kerasukan sekarang," ujar Eunhyuk datar tanpa berniat menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah seminggu sejak kau berkelakuan aneh begini."

"Aku hanya lelah, oke?"

"Kibum mengintimidasimu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sedang amat sangat bosan."

"Pasalnya?"

"Donghae sudah memutuskan untuk mendalami seni tari."

Kali ini, Kyuhyun mengernyit lebih dalam, tapi disertai seringai kesukaannya. "Memang apa masalahnya dengan hal itu? Tidakkah itu bagus?"

"Ini bencana, asal kau tahu saja. Aku mulai muak melihatnya yang tak berhenti berlatih di ruang latihan seni. Dan aku benci melihatnya yang begitu bersemangat berlatih bersama Hangeng."

"Merasa tersaingi, eoh?"

"Aku mampu menari jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Dan aku tidak merasa iri sedikitpun pada bocah itu." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Jadi berhentilah berkata yang bukan-bukan."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras-keras melihat ekspresi kemarahan Eunhyuk. Membuat beberapa kepala menoleh heran ke arah kedua sahabat itu. "Baiklah, baik. Aku mengerti."

Eunhyuk pun mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Amarah nampaknya berhasil membuat dia menyadari bahwa perutnya tengah kelaparan sekarang.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?" Eunhyuk ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok yang tengah ia pegang, karena makhluk itu telah mengganggu makan tenangnya.

"Aku rasa, aku ingin sekali melakukan 'kejahatan kecil' kita sekali lagi. Yah, walaupun kau bilang, mungkin saja Kibum mencurigai kita dan mengawasi tanpa kita ketahui. Tapi jujur saja, aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kali ini, Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Kadang-kadang, Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dibutuhkannya.

…

Eunhyuk menatap ceria kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'rencana kecil' mereka. Hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tahap akhirnya, dan mereka hanya tinggal menikmati kesenangan dari perbuatan tersebut.

"Hei, Kyu. Apa ini juga akan berhasil seperti biasanya?" Eunhyuk melihat ember yang telah dipersiapkan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah kuprediksi dengan teliti, dan hasilnya tak akan mengecewakan." Kyuhyun mendongak ke bawah bangunan yang mereka datangi, dan tersenyum puas. "Di antara semua bangunan, hanya Gedung Klub yang paling rendah ketinggiannya. Dan gedung ini tentu saja menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk 'kejahatan kecil' kita kali ini."

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk ikut menatap ke arah bawah. Memang tak banyak yang melewati tempat yang mereka pasangi jebakan, sehingga sangat kecil kemungkinan apa yang mereka lakukan akan bisa diketahui orang-orang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita memasang tahap akhirnya," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Kyu. Apakah sebuah keharusan kita mengawasi 'rencana' kita ini? Aku rasa, Kibum tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidakkah kita sebaiknya melakukannya seperti biasa, membuatnya lalu pergi?" Eunhyuk melayangkan protes.

"Ini hanya sebuah pencegahan, oke? Kita tidak mengenal Kibum, dan dia nampaknya mencurigakan. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengawasimu, kurasa bukan hanya sekedar gertakan." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan hipotesisnya. "Lebih baik kita waspada sejak awal, daripada harus menanggung hal yang lebih berat lagi."

Eunhyuk menggangguk membenarkan.

…

"Donghae, boleh aku meminta tolong?"

Donghae mendongak, dan mendapati salah seorang kakak sekelasnya dari klub bidang seni instrumen tengah memasang wajah kelelahan. Nampaknya ia baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga, dilihat dari baju seragam yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Ya?"

"Jam makan siang belum berakhir, bukan? Bisakah kau menolongku mengangkat beberapa peralatan olahraga ini? Aku akan membawa sebagian, dan kau bisa membawa sisanya."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengiyakan. Dengan senang hati ia menolong kakak kelas yang cukup baik padanya selama Donghae menggeluti bidang seni instrumen. Lagipula, gudang peralatan olahraga berada tepat di belakang Gedung Klub, yang berarti tak begitu jauh dari Gedung Sekolah Utama.

…

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tengah bersantai sambil mengawasi 'kejahatan kecil' yang sudah mereka pasang dengan sempurna. Mereka memilih tempat yang tak begitu jauh, tetapi tetap mampu menyembunyikan diri mereka. Semak-semak di antara pepohonan di bagian belakang gedung Klub memang sangat cocok untuk bersembunyi.

Saat mereka berdua mendengar suara gemerisik pelan dan suara sayup dua orang tengah berbicara, barulah keduanya bersiaga. Berharap kalau-kalau mereka adalah calon mangsa yang bagus untuk jebakan mereka, dan sambil berdoa bahwa Kibum yang mereka curigai tidak sedang berada di daerah tersebut. Namun wajah keduanya langsung berubah pias begitu mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mendekati tempat itu.

"Donghae?" bisik mereka hampir bersamaan.

Dari tempat mereka bersembunyi, dapat mereka lihat sosok Donghae bersama salah satu senior mereka dari Klub Seni. Keduanya sedang membawa peralatan olahraga yang cukup banyak, dan kelihatannya tujuan mereka adalah gudang peralatan olahraga yang memang terletak tak begitu jauh dari Gedung Klub.

"Apa yang Donghae lakukan disini?" cicit Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu? Aku bukan pengasuhnya," cerca Eunhyuk.

Hatinya dipenuhi kekalutan sekarang. Donghae sudah menjadi korban kejahatan kecil mereka dua kali, dan dia sama sekali tak ingin mengulang hal itu sekali lagi. Bukannya ia merasa kasihan atau apa. Hanya saja, Eunhyuk benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk bernama Donghae lagi. Dan bukan tidak mungkin, jika Donghae kembali mengalami hal buruk karena dirinya, dia akan dibuang dari asrama Blok B. Atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari Cheongnam, mengingat Hangeng cukup berkuasa di angkatan tahun pertama ini.

…

"Terima kasih, Hae-ah," ujar senior Donghae dengan rasa lega.

"Sama-sama, _Sunbae_. Aku senang bisa menolong _Sunbae_," kata Donghae.

"Aku kembali ke kelas, ya. Sebaiknya Hae juga segera kembali. Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir."

"Baik, _Sunbae_."

Dengan segera, sang senior meninggalkan Donghae sendiri. Membuat Donghae tersenyum setelahnya. Ini memang kehidupan yang selalu ia sukai. Bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, dan dibutuhkan oleh khalayak. Donghae selalu suka membantu orang lain, dan ia ingin melakukannya sepanjang hidupnya.

Donghae melangkahkan kaki dengan riang menyusuri bagian belakang Gedung Klub. Sembari mengingat-ingat berbagai kenangan manis yang ia lakukan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di gedung tersebut. Hangeng, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Henry memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan dia amat bersyukur karena dapat menjalin persahabatan yang erat dengan mereka.

Dan di saat itulah, ia tak sengaja melihat sebuah tali aneh yang bergelayut di dinding gedung. Entah karena ada murid yang iseng, atau ada tali yang memang terlepas dari atap gedung tersebut. Dan opsi kedua yang Donghae pilih, membuatnya mendekati tali tersebut dan berniat untuk melaporkan kepada guru pengawas sekolah jika memang ada bagian gedung yang mungkin rusak.

Hingga sebuah teriakan keras menyapa telinga Donghae, yang mencoba mencegahnya untuk menarik tali tersebut, namun sangat terlambat. Donghae begitu terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga keduanya terjatuh terguling ke tanah. Dan suara-suara benda-benda berjatuhan dari atap gedung pun terdengar kemudian. Membuat Donghae tersadar bahwa dirinya baru saja terselamatkan dari bahaya.

Tapi rasa syukur itu langsung berganti menjadi rasa ketakutan yang besar, saat Donghae membuka mata dan mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan yang terdengar setelahnya hanyalah sebuah jeritan panjang dan tangisan keras yang membahana.

###############

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berada di ruang santai lantai tiga Gedung Asrama Siswa dengan dikelilingi oleh seluruh penghuni Asrama Blok A dan B lantai tiga. Keduanya tengah diinterogasi atas kejadian yang menimpa Donghae. Bukan karena 'kejahatan kecil' yang mereka lakukan – hal itu bahkan tidak dipikirkan lebih lanjut oleh seluruh siswa –, tapi ini lebih kepada apa yang terjadi pada Donghae tepat setelah Eunhyuk menyelamatkannya.

Ya benar, bahwa Eunhyuk tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Donghae untuk menghindari barang-barang yang terjatuh sesaat setelah Donghae menarik tali yang ia temukan. Mungkin tidak tepat mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk dengan senang hati menyelamatkan Donghae, tapi hal ini lebih karena Eunhyuk tak ingin Donghae kembali menjadi korban kenakalannya bersama Kyuhyun. Entah itu bisa disebut kasihan atau tidak.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae?" ucap Hangeng dengan nada sedingin es.

Eunhyuk kembali mendengus. Seharusnya semua orang berterima kasih padanya karena berhasil menyelamatkan Donghae dari hasil perbuatannya bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan rasa terima kasih yang ia dapat, melainkan pertanyaan menusuk dan interogasi. Salahkan pada Donghae yang tiba-tiba menangis histeris sambil berteriak-teriak saat ia menyelamatkannya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Donghae-_ssi_. Mengapa kalian terus menyalahkanku seperti seorang penjahat disini? Aku bahkan sudah menyelamatkan nyawa adik kesayangan kalian itu. Tidak adakah yang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih barang sedikit saja?"

Perkataan Eunhyuk yang kasar membuat beberapa orang, termasuk Hangeng, semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangan mereka. Menahan emosi untuk tidak langsung menghajar pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu dengan mudah. Kita semua yang berada disini tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Donghae. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau kau berusaha berbuat sesuatu padanya." Leeteuk angkat bicara. Jujur saja, ia pun ingin sekali menghukum Eunhyuk dengan cara apapun. Tapi dia juga tak ingin emosi yang mengendalikan permasalahan, dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_. Kami tahu, mungkin sulit bagi kalian semua untuk mempercayai apa yang kami jelaskan. Tapi sungguh, kami tidak berbohong bahwa kami memang berusaha menyelamatkan Donghae. Dan bisa kupastikan bahwa itu bukanlah salah Eunhyuk, saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja mengamuk dan menangis segera setelah ia menyelamatkan Donghae. Hal itu benar-benar di luar pemikiran kami, dan Donghae seperti itu jelas bukan karena kami." Kyuhyun ikut menjelaskan.

"Lalu karena apa?" Hangeng masih belum bisa mempercayai penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak tahu," ujar Eunhyuk final. "Kami hanya kebetulan lewat, dan menemukan bocah itu sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Jadi kami tidak terpikir apapun selain berusaha menyelamatkannya saat itu. Mungkin saja ia shock atau apalah. Yang pasti, itu bukan kesalahan kami."

Semua orang terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Nampaknya penjelasan itu cukup membuat kemarahan mereka sedikit mereda.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan mempercayai kalian." Hangeng berkata akhirnya. "Kita tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih lanjut. Dan kalian semua, sebaiknya kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat."

Barulah setelah Hangeng berkata seperti itu, seluruh murid tahun pertama perlahan meninggalkan ruangan satu per satu. Tidak terkecuali Hangeng dan Leeteuk, yang tanpa basa basi segera menuju ke kamar Donghae untuk memastikan keadaannya masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin benar bahwa ada Henry dan Heechul menjaga Donghae, tapi tetap saja tak memungkiri bahwa mereka berdua masih tetap mengkuatirkan keadaan adik kesayangan mereka itu.

…

Di kamar Donghae, sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara isakan kecil yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Nampak bahwa Donghae sudah terlihat lebih baik, dengan berakhirnya tangisan panjang yang sedari sore tak bisa berhenti. Namun wajah sembab dan mata bengkak masih menghiasi wajah halus itu. Heechul hanya bisa mengelus kepala Donghae, sementara Henry menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya itu. Mereka tak mampu menghibur Donghae, jadi keduanya berharap apa yang tengah mereka lakukan dapat sedikit membantu.

Dan suara pintu terbuka membuat Heechul dan Henry mendongak. Sedikit merasa lega saat mengetahui bahwa Hangeng dan Leeteuk sudah kembali. Heechul pun segera turun ke bagian bawah kamar, agar pembicaraan mereka tak sampai mengganggu Donghae.

"Teukie-ah. Bagaimana? Apa memang terjadi sesuatu antara Donghae dan kedua bocah itu?" Heechul segera memberondong Leeteuk dengan pertanyaan yang sudah lama bersarang di kepalanya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kami sudah menginterogasi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Tapi mereka bersikeras bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa, selain keduanya berusaha menyelamatkan Donghae dari jatuhnya ember-ember bekas yang terjatuh dari atap Gedung Klub."

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir. Semua ini terlalu aneh, dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan adanya kesalahan yang membuat Donghae sampai menangis seperti itu." Hangeng mengurut pelipisnya frustasi. "Keduanya nampak jujur dan tidak berbohong. Tapi Donghae yang mendadak histeris membuatku bimbang. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan ini membingungkan."

"Lalu apa kata dokter jaga Ruang Kesehatan? Donghae tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kemungkinan besar hanya shock ringan. Bukan sakit yang berat," jawab Leeteuk.

"Ah, syukurlah." Heechul tersenyum lega. "Aku dan Mochi begitu takut jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Donghae."

"Tidak akan ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpa Donghae. Kita sudah berjanji akan selalu melindunginya, bukan?" kata Hangeng.

Leeteuk dan Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan.

…

Eunhyuk meraup wajahnya frustasi setelah semua murid meninggalkan ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terduduk di samping Eunhyuk tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Setidaknya mereka boleh sedikit bernafas lega, karena kenakalan mereka masih belum terungkap.

"Ini semua salahmu," tuduh Eunhyuk. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Tapi kau masih bersikeras untuk tinggal."

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun berkata pasrah. "Aku memang hanya berpikir untuk mengawasinya saja. Aku tak tahu jika akan terjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Penyesalan Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Eunhyuk sedikit iba. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun sudah banyak membantunya saat interogasi tadi. Dan bukan pada tempatnya bila ia terus menyalahkan _partner in crime_-nya atas kejadian kali ini.

"Aku juga bersalah," aku Eunhyuk. "Seharusnya kubiarkan saja bocah itu tertimpa barang-barang bekas itu. Dia selalu saja menyusahkanku."

"Kalau kau melakukannya, itu akan sangat disayangkan." Suara sayup menyapa telinga Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Kibum-_ssi_," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sengit dari Eunhyuk. Segala prasangka mereka ternyata benar. Kibum mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang mereka kira.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mengawasimu, Hyukjae-_ssi_. Dan itu bukan bualan." Kibum menegaskannya lambat-lambat. "Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan Hae dari kejahatan kecil yang kalian rancang. Tapi bila kau tidak rela melakukannya, aku akan sangat menyayangkannya."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak ada," kata Kibum santai sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kejahatan kecil yang kalian lakukan. Semuanya, tanpa kecuali. Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya pada Han _Gege_, atau bahkan wali kelas kita. Tapi aku masih memikirkan konsekuensinya. _Track record_ kalian akan tercemar, begitu pula dengan kelas tahun pertama."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan, bahwa entah sengaja atau tidak, Hae selalu saja menjadi korban kenakalan kalian."

"Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan kukatakan pada Eunhyuk, bahwa mungkin saja ini memang takdir yang menautkan benang merah pada mereka."

Hampir saja Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun saat itu juga, jika saja tidak ada suara tawa Kibum yang menggelegar. Membuat kedua terheran-heran dengan _namja_ manis yang bahkan amat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aneh sekali," sahut Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka, walaupun aku jarang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun, tapi pikiran kami serupa," jelas Kibum setelah susah payah menghentikan tawanya.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun sedikit senang mendengarnya.

Sementara Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mempedulikan percakapan mereka. "Lalu apa sekarang maksud kedatanganmu?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis, lebih ke arah seringai. "Aku tidak memiliki maksud tertentu disini."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan, bahwa aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam kenakalan yang kalian perbuat, walau hanya sebagai 'orang-yang-mengetahui-hal-itu'. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutup mata dan membiarkan kalian berbuat sesukanya. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun, tapi aku harap kalian bisa menjaga diri. Aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian, dan terutama dirimu, Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Dirimu, dan Lee Donghae." Kibum menyeringai dalam hati. "Terutama sekali, aku akan mengawasi kalian berdua."

###############

Hangeng menatap Donghae dengan perasaan lega. Setelah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Henry kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, Hangeng tak sedikitpun beranjak dari pinggiran tempat tidur teman sekamarnya itu. Paling tidak, saat ini Donghae sudah lebih baik. Tak lagi histeris, dan tak ada lagi jejak-jejak air mata.

"_Gege_, beristirahatlah," sahut Donghae dengan suara yang amat serak, "Aku sudah tak apa-apa."

"Tak apa, aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur." Hangeng menolak dengan halus. "Dengan seperti ini, aku benar-benar bisa menjagamu."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, memancarkan kebahagiaan polos dari binar mata itu. "Terima kasih, _Gege_."

"Jangan sungkan." Hangeng tampak senang, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dengan sayang. "Kau adalah adik kesayangan kami, sama seperti Henry. Kami telah berjanji akan selalu melindungi kalian, dan itulah yang akan kami lakukan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum?" tanya Donghae dengan kening bertaut. Pasalnya, Hangeng tak menyebutkan nama makhluk pendiam itu dalam daftar 'orang-yang-akan-selalu-mereka-lindungi'.

"Kibum bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, lebih dari yang kami bisa lakukan."

"Menyenangkan sekali," seru Donghae cemburu. "Padahal dia jauh lebih muda dariku, tapi bagaimana ia bisa mendapat kebebasan lebih?"

"Dia adalah pribadi yang cukup dewasa, mampu berjalan sendiri sesuai keinginannya. Kami sudah melepas gelar _maknae_ darinya, jauh sebelum kau dan Henry bergabung."

"MWO?" Donghae betul-betul terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hangeng. "Aish, aku kalah telak darinya."

Mau tak mau Hangeng tertawa mendengar bagaimana Donghae menjadi sangat pencemburu dan kekanakan, tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan di dalamnya. Dan sikap inilah yang ia sukai dari Donghae. Kejujuran akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah jelas siapa _maknae_-nya, jadi sebaiknya _maknae_ nomor satu ini segera menutup mata dan tidur."

"Baiklah, _Ge_." Donghae menurut dengan mudahnya. Mata beningnya telah memerah sempurna, memebuat siapapun bisa menebak bahwa _namja_ manis ini telah amat mengantuk. "_Jumuseyo_, _Gege_. _Jaljayo_."

"_Jaljayo_, _dongsaengie_."

Hangeng pun menuju tempat tidurnya sendiri, segera setelah dia memastikan Donghae betul-betul tertidur. Dalam hati dia merasa lega, karena Donghae baik-baik saja. Namun entah mengapa, perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa ini barulah permulaan. Awal dari masalah-masalah lain setelahnya. Tapi dengan segera pula, ia menepis pikiran buruk itu. Mungkin itu hanyalah perasaan tak mendasar. Jadi dia segera tidur dan berdoa dalam hati, agar apa yang ia rasakan tidak terjadi. Tidak akan terjadi.

**TBC**

**From the author ...**

Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul ^^

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa, chap ketiga dari A Bouquet of Daffodil selesai, hehehe. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan berbulan-bulan hingga tahun pun sudah berganti-ganti. A really deep bow for me, the foolish author. Salahkan aku yang tak mampu mencintaimu … eh, salah. Salahkanlah author yang tak mampu mendapatkan inspirasi secepat pesawat roket ke bulan, sampe ff ini molor hampir 1,5 tahun, huweeee. Tapi ini sudah dilanjut kan? Tak apa kan? *innocent*

Anyway, belum banyak masalah yang timbul, karena ini masih permulaan. Sesuai kata Han Gege di atas, ini hanyalah awal dari masalah-masalah lainnya. Jadi berharap saja author lelet ini akan segera memunculkan ketegangan di chap selanjutnya, kekeke.

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

::::::::::::::

**Review Replies**

**JSHyukHae **: Aduh, aku bingung gimana balasnya satu per satu. Banyak banget review-nya, hihi. Yg jelas, partner in crime itu suatu saat akan dihukum, entah kapan … Untuk tanggapan yang lain, yang jelas semuanya disesuaikan buat kebutuhan cerita. Moment akan ditambah seiring berjalannya chapter. Mianhe, aku lama banget update-nya. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**rani . gaem . 1** : Haha, karena Hyuk itu sebenarnya orang yang ceria, tentu seram kalo beneran marah. .. chap ini mungkin belum ada moment, tapi diusahain banyak di chap mendatang. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Haebaragi86 **: Yeah, Donghae memang pada dasarnya polos dan kekanakan kan? Hihi … Sebenarnya Hyuk ga bermaksud supaya Hae jadi korban, itu cuma kebetulan aja. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**xxx** : Iya, ini prequel Love Protection. Dan selama disana, aku belum bikin secara gamblang apakah itu HaeHyuk atau EunHae. Jadi aku buat lebih jelas disini, bahwa couple-nya EunHae. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**EunSiKyuHae **: Haha, jangan geram sama Hyuk ya. Ini kan cuma tuntutan peran. Tapi doanya pasti terkabul, karena Hyuk sudah pasti ditakdirkan jatuh cinta pada Hae. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Kiran** : Ah, ga apa-apa. Review per cerita juga cukup kok ^^ Hyuk ga bakal lama lagi jatuh cinta kok dengan Hae. Terus nantikan kisah selanjutnya ya, hahay … Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**lee ahra** : Karena Hangeng takut kalo Hyuk nyakitin Hae ^^ Ini chap yang ditunggu, enjoy ya. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Gihae lee** : Maaf lanjutannya lamaaa banget. Eunhae moment di chap mendatang ya. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**FifiDH **: Ah, terima kasih untuk temenmu yang sudah kasih tahu kamu untuk baca ff ini. Terima kasih juga support darimu. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Elpeu** : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Hae Fishy** : Yup, Hae kan memang pantas disayang-sayang. &amp; ini memang Uke!Hae. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Amyla1994** : Sebenarnya Hyuk ga benci kok dengan Hae. Cuma ga mau terlalu deket, karena dia agak ansos. Ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lanjutannya lamaaaa banget. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Reconciliation

**Title : [A Bouquet of Daffodil] Chapter 4 - Reconciliation**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, friendship, romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered with 3.689 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Heechul, Kibum, Henry of Super Junior**

**Additional Cast : Jungjin SHINHWA as Jungjin**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC abiz, jadi jangan flame author karena karakter tak sesuai aslinya !**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior members belong to God and themselves ... This story and OC are mine**

* * *

"Aku? Mengapa harus aku?"

"Sebenarnya di kelas tahun pertama, ada dirimu dan Eunhyuk yang paling menonjol. Tapi untuk kompetisi tahunan kali ini, tema yang dipakai adalah balet modern. Dan mengingat kau pernah mempelajari balet saat kecil dan mengetahui teknik-tekniknya, para senior yang akan mengikuti kompetisi merekomendasikan kau sebagai bagian dari tim."

Hangeng menatap tak percaya kepada pelatih Seni Tari dan ketua Klub Seni. Bukan, bukan karena dirinya tidak bahagia dengan keikutsertaan dirinya dalam kompetisi seni tahunan antar sekolah. Siapa yang tidak bangga menjadi satu-satunya kelas tahun pertama yang direkrut untuk tim Cheongnam High School? Tapi banyak hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, termasuk mengenai Donghae.

"Berapa lamakah kompetisinya akan berlangsung?"

"Tiga minggu, paling lama. Itu kalau kita berhasil masuk final."

"Apa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu, Han?" tanya ketua Klub Seni.

"Aku hanya mengkuatirkan tentang Donghae. Selama ini, aku yang bertugas mengajari Donghae, mendampingi pak pelatih. Jika aku pergi, lalu bagaimana Donghae akan mengikuti semuanya? Bahkan pelatih juga akan pergi menjadi pengawas tim."

"Kau tenang saja." Pelatih Seni Tari angkat bicara. "Aku sudah bicara dengan salah satu murid dari tahun kedua untuk menjadi pengawas latihan menggantikan diriku selama kompetisi berlangsung. Akan kusuruh dia untuk lebih memperhatikan pelatihan Donghae."

Hangeng tak mampu membalas perkataan pelatihnya. Lagipula, sang pelatih sudah mempersiapkan keikutsertaannya dengan matang, bahkan mengurus tentang pelatihan Donghae pula. Bukan pada tempatnya bila ia masih menolak hal yang juga ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, pelatih."

…

"_Gege_ benar-benar harus pergi?" Mata memelas Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan. Hangeng hampir saja ingin menolak keikutsertaannya, kalau saja ia tidak memantapkan hati untuk mulai meniti jalan kesuksesannya di bidang seni.

"Iya, Hae. Tapi aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama. Hanya tiga minggu, paling lama. Bisa saja kurang dari itu, jika Cheongnam tidak berhasil masuk ..." Perkataan Hangeng terhenti karena Heechul memukul kepalanya keras dengan sebuah majalah yang tengah ia baca.

"Apa-apaan kau? Cheongnam harus masuk final, dan memenangkan trofi tahunan itu. Kau harus membuat kami bangga, dan membuat pengorbananmu dengan meninggalkan Donghae disini menjadi tidak sia-sia." Heechul berkata hampir membentak. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Hangeng cepat menyerah karena keadaan Donghae yang hampir tidak ada perlindungan di Seni Tari.

Hangeng tersenyum mendengar perkataan keras namun penuh sarat dari seorang Kim Heechul. Dan betapa hatinya menghangat karenanya.

"Heechul benar. Kau harus pergi, Han, dan serahkan urusan Donghae pada kami." Leeteuk menimpali. "Hae pasti tetap bisa bertahan, selama Hangeng mengikuti kompetisi. Bukan begitu?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk, dan wajah dengan senyum malaikat itu mampu membuatnya lebih kuat. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi anak baik dan tidak membuat masalah. Supaya Han _Gege_ tidak perlu terlalu kuatir, dan bisa mengikuti kompetisinya dengan tenang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pelatihan Donghae?" tanya Henry. "Siapa yang akan melatihnya selama _Gege_ pergi?"

"Junjin _Sunbae_, senior dari tahun kedua, yang akan mengajari Donghae selama aku pergi. Dan yang lain akan belajar dari Hyunjun _sunbae_, senior dari tahun ketiga," jelas Hangeng.

"Tidak buruk juga. Paling tidak ada yang bisa mengawasi Donghae di seni tari," tanggap Leeteuk. "Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berada di sana selain dirimu."

"Aku mengenal senior yang telah ditunjuk oleh pelatih seni itu." Tiba-tiba Kibum menyahut. "Aku bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk lebih mengawasi Donghae selama ia berlatih bersamanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya, Bummie?" tanya Heechul.

"Kami bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama, dan dia juga tinggal tak jauh dari tempat tinggalku," jawab Kibum.

Mendengar penjelasan Kibum, dan semangat dari sahabat-sahabatnya, Hangeng menarik nafas lega. Paling tidak, ia tidak perlu mengkuatirkan apapun mengenai Donghae.

* * *

###############

* * *

"KAU GAGAL?" mata membulat Kyuhyun nampak amat tidak sesuai dengan wajah kelewat dewasa yang dimilikinya. Dan nada yang keluar dari mulut itu betul-betul membuat Eunhyuk tak segan-segan memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"YAK! Mengapa kepalaku jadi korban?" dengus Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Karena kau sudah berpikir bodoh, Tuan Jenius," sahut Eunhyuk tenang sembari kembali membaca bukunya.

"Itu betul, bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi semula. Bersandar pada batang pohon tempat _partner in crime_ itu tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang mereka. "Han _gege_ yang dipilih oleh pelatih Seni Tari untuk menjadi wakil murid tahun pertama di ajang kompetisi itu."

"Dan membuatmu berspekulasi dalam kebodohan." Eunhyuk menutup bukunya yang semakin dibaca malah semakin membosankan. "Temanya adalah balet modern, oke? Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai balet, ataupun tarian klasik lainnya. Kecuali pelatih ingin sekolah kita pulang membawa kekalahan, dia pasti sudah memilihku saat ini."

Mulut Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Membuat Eunhyuk seringkali meragukan apakah orang di hadapannya ini jenius betulan atau tidak.

"Lalu, Hyuk, apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi tanpa mempedulikan dahi Eunhyuk yang mengkerut.

"Kau terbentur?" tanya Eunhyuk sarkastik. "Mana kutahu? Dan aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu saat ditinggal penjaga nomor satunya."

Suara Eunhyuk yang meninggi membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit. Namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang sok tidak peduli pada Donghae, tapi sesungguhnya Eunhyuk pun memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya.

…

Di balik jendela koridor ruang kelas murid tingkat kedua, Kibum memperhatikan kedua makhluk yang tengah mengobrol – ah, lebih tepatnya berdebat – di bawah sebatang pohon rindang. Kyuhyun yang menggoda Eunhyuk mengenai Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang mati-matian menyangkal. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan, pikir Kibum.

"Kibum-ah, ada apa?" sebuah suara menyapa telinga Kibum. Suara orang yang ditunggu Kibum sedari tadi.

Kibum memberi hormat seadanya dan tersenyum. "_Sunbae_, sudah lama sekali kita tak mengobrol."

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi." Senior di hadapannya terkekeh. "Katakan saja, kau butuh bantuanku?"

Kibum menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Atau … seringai?

…

Donghae cukup senang dilatih oleh Junjin. Seniornya ini memang mudah sekali akrab dengan orang baru, dan tidak pernah merasa canggung untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan Donghae bersyukur karena pelatihan ekstranya diserahkan kepada senior sebaik Junjin.

"Jadi, _sunbae_, apakah Han _gege_ benar-benar akan membantu tim kita untuk kompetisi itu?" tanya Donghae sesaat setelah latihan mereka berakhir.

"Tentu saja," jawab Junjin dengan semangat. "Wajah Hangeng itu memang nampak sedikit bodoh, tapi kemampuannya luar biasa. Terutama di bidang tari klasik dan balet."

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. Lidah Junjin memang sedikit tajam. "Berarti kita pasti menang, kan?"

"Ya, kita semua berdoa seperti itu."

* * *

###############

* * *

Eunhyuk berlarian menuju ruang kesehatan saat mendengar kabar buruk itu. Donghae dan beberapa murid sekelasnya yang mengikuti klub Seni Tari juga mengejar dari belakang. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang dituju, tanpa basa-basi mereka memasukinya dan menuju ke ranjang paling ujung.

"Junjin _sunbae_," cicit Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah, kalian datang berkunjung?" Junjin, orang yang berbaring nyaman di ranjang itu, memandang semua juniornya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kami mendengar bahwa Junjin _sunbae_ terkilir saat bermain basket, dan dirawat di ruang kesehatan. Jadi kami semua segera kemari," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih karena kalian semua mengkuatirkanku. Tapi tenang saja. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Ya, paling tidak aku tidak mematahkan tulang-tulangku," kata Junjin sambil bercanda.

"Tapi _sunbae_ pasti kesakitan." Donghae berkata sambil meringis saat melihat balutan perban di kaki Junjin.

Junjin terkekeh dan menyuruh Donghae mendekat padanya. Dan yang disuruh pun mendekati ranjang dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudah, Hae jangan menampakkan wajah sedih begitu. Aku hanya mendapat cedera kecil, dan mungkin akan absen dua sampai tiga bulan dari Seni Tari." Junjin menggenggam tanga Donghae erat, supaya Donghae tidak menangis melihatnya. "Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajarimu dulu untuk sementara waktu."

Donghae menggangguk sambil menahan tangis. "Aku mengerti, _sunbae_."

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu tanpa ada seseorang yang bisa mengawasi dan mengajarimu untuk latihan menari. Jadi, aku akan menunjuk seseorang untuk menggantikan posisiku, paling tidak sampai semua orang kembali dari kompetisi dua minggu lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Junjin mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. "Hyuk-ah, kau mau kan menggantikanku untuk mengajari Donghae?"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat Junjin memintanya untuk menjadi pengawas bagi makhluk yang amat sangat ingin dia hindari. Sementara Donghae diam tak berkutik saat Junjin mengutarakan hal itu.

"T-tapi, sunbae ... aku ... aku ..."

"Aku tahu kalian berada di tahun yang sama, tapi aku percaya kau bisa menggantikanku untuk membimbing Donghae. Teknik menarimu sudah sempurna, jadi aku yakin kau bisa mengajari Donghae dengan baik selama aku masih terkilir seperti ini. Lagipula, hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi sebelum yang lainnya kembali. Jadi kau hanya perlu membantuku 2 minggu saja. Betul kan, Hyuk?"

Perkataan Junjin telak mengenai sasaran, dan membuat Eunhyuk menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Dia tidak mampu menolak permintaan seniornya, tapi dia tidak mau berkaitan lagi dengan bocah di sampingnya ini.

"Donghae … tidak apa-apa ya, berlatih dengan Hyukjae dulu?" senyum di wajah Junjin kali ini jauh dari kata manis, lebih cenderung mengerikan bagi Donghae. Namun dia juga harus tetap berlatih dengan keras agar bisa menguasai semua teknik menari yang ia inginkan dan tidak jauh tertinggal dari anggota klub Seni Tari yang lain. Jadi dia hanya menggangguk kecil sambil menjawab, "Aku … terserah _sunbae_ saja," dengan suara sepelan mungkin dan tanpa semangat berarti.

"Nah, bagus, bagus." Junjin menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Latihlah Donghae dengan baik, Hyuk. Aku percaya padamu."

Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

* * *

###############

* * *

"Aku bukannya ingin mengajarimu." Eunhyuk menegaskan sebelum latihan perdana mereka dimulai.

"Aku tahu." Donghae tidak berani menatap Eunhyuk secara langsung. Dia sudah meyakinkan Leeteuk dan Heechul bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja di bawah pelatihan Eunhyuk, dan mencegah keduanya untuk menyembelih Eunhyuk dengan pisau daging dari dapur sekolah. Berarti dia harus lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak berteriak seperti orang gila seperti yang terjadi terakhir kali Eunhyuk menyentuhnya.

Donghae sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu takut dengan Eunhyuk. Mungkin karena penolakan Eunhyuk atas dirinya terlalu menyakitkan hatinya yang terlalu sensitif, atau karena bentakan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya menangis histeris. Yang Donghae tahu, dia sekarang melihat Lee Hyukjae sebagai makhluk menakutkan yang harus dia selalu hindari.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lakukan pemanasan. Sekarang."

Donghae menuruti apa yang Eunhyuk perintahkan. Sementara Eunhyuk menunggui Donghae menyelesaikan sesi pemanasannya, dia pun ikut melakukan pemanasan sambil sesekali melihat kelompok Seni Tari yang berlatih di area berbeda dengan dirinya dan Donghae. Selama Donghae belum bisa menyamai kemampuan anggota klub lainnya, pelatih memang belum mengizinkan Donghae untuk bergabung di area latihan utama. Dan untungnya Hangeng rela menghabiskan waktu berlatihnya untuk mengajari Donghae hingga bisa memenuhi standar kualifikasi sang pelatih untuk memasukkan Donghae di area latihan utama itu.

Tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk melihat cara pemanasan Donghae yang tampak aneh di matanya. Dengan dengusan pelan, dia berkata, "Itu yang kau sebut pemanasan?"

Mendengar suara Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersentak. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari pemanasan yang ia lakukan. "Han _Gege_ mengajariku seperti ini."

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan kalau kau kurang lebar membuka kakimu?" Donghae menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Lebarkan kakimu lebih jauh."

Perintah Eunhyuk segera dituruti Donghae. Dia pun melebarkan kakinya lebih jauh dari yang biasa ia lakukan. Terasa sakit pada awalnya, namun karena badannya yang cukup lentur, Donghae masih mampu mentoleransi.

Melihat gerakan pemanasan yang sudah Donghae perbaiki dengan sempurna, barulah Eunhyuk bisa melanjutkan pemanasannya sendiri.

Segera setelahnya, mereka pun memulai latihan ala Eunhyuk. Donghae agak sedikit bingung karena Eunhyuk menyuruhnya berlatih gerakan yang sama berulang-ulang, berbeda dengan cara pelatihan Hangeng dan Junjin. Namun dia tetap mengikuti setiap arahan Eunhyuk dengan patuh. Sesekali Eunhyuk mengkoreksi gerakan Donghae yang salah atau tidak konsisten, namun tentu tanpa menyentuh Donghae sama sekali. Dia pun tak ingin mengalami kejadian terakhir bersama Donghae – yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan –, dan membuat gempar seluruh ruang latihan Klub Seni.

…

Donghae menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu jam latihannya selesai. Semua anggota Seni Tari sudah meninggalkan ruangan lima menit yang lalu, tapi Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa Donghae belum bisa bergerak konsisten dalam melakukan satu dari lima gerakan yang Eunhyuk ajarkan, sehingga mereka perlu menghabiskan lima menit lebih lama untuk menyempurnakan gerakan Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak masalah jika menghabiskan waktu lebih lama agar pengajarannya hari ini berakhir sempurna. Namun dia hanya tidak suka bila ada yang memprotes keinginannya itu. Mungkin.

Untungnya Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dan tetap mengikuti perintah Eunhyuk untuk berlatih lebih lama. Dia pun ingin menguasai gerakan tersebut dengan sempurna, sehingga dia bisa menunjukkannya pada Hangeng setelah dia pulang nanti.

"Pulanglah. Latihan sudah selesai." Eunhyuk berkata sambil mengusap peluh di badannya.

"_Ne_," jawab Donghae pelan. Dia segera mengambil handuk miliknya dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Tanpa sadar dia memandangi Eunhyuk yang terpaku memandang lantai sambil mengistirahatkan badannya. Walaupun dia masih sangat takut pada Eunhyuk, namun untuk memandang _namja_ itu diam-diam tidak masalah, bukan?

Melihat Eunhyuk sedekat ini – walaupun sesungguhnya jarak mereka lumayan berjauhan – mampu membuat Donghae teringat bagaimana ia begitu ingin dekat dengannya. Dia setulus hati ingin berteman dengan Eunhyuk, namun pemuda itu selalu menolaknya. Donghae seringkali memikirkan alasan mengapa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tertarik menjalin pertemanan dengannya, namun sejak kejadian Eunhyuk membentaknya, Donghae tak lagi memikirkan apapun mengenai seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Menarilah dengan hati." Perkataan singkat Eunhyuk membuyarkan segala lamunan Donghae. Membuat pemuda berwajah polos bak malaikat itu terkejut.

"Kalau kau menari hanya demi mengejar ruang latihan utama, kau tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kemampuanmu sesungguhnya." Eunhyuk kembali berkomentar tanpa memandang Donghae, namun Donghae mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Eunhyuk dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Cobalah menari dengan sepenuh hatimu. Jika kau menari dengan tujuan sekedar menyalurkan bakat, atau bahkan dengan tulus ingin menghibur orang lain dengan tarianmu, kau akan mampu menunjukkan tarian yang sempurna."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. _Sepertinya dia mulai paham kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini_, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Bagus. Pulanglah sekarang, atau makhluk-mahkluk yang sering berkeliaran di sekitarmu itu akan menguburku hidup-hidup di halaman belakang sekolah karena menahanmu terlalu lama." Donghae terkekeh mendengar komentar pedas yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk mengenai sahabat-sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar sebelum suara Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyukjae." Donghae berkata takut-takut, sementara Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan sedikit enggan.

"Apa?"

"T-terima kasih." Donghae berucap dengan tulus.

Entah itu karena sinar mentari sore yang indah, atau memang telinga Eunhyuk yang bermasalah. Namun saat Donghae mengatakan hal itu, lubuk hati Eunhyuk sedikit menghangat.

"Hmm." Eunhyuk tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perkataan tersebut dengan benar. Jadi dia hanya bergumam dan meninggalkan ruang Seni Tari secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

###############

* * *

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Eunhyuk mengajari Donghae secara privat. Dalam jangka waktu itu pula, Leeteuk dan Heechul mengawasi keduanya bergantian. Dari jauh, tentunya. Hanya sekedar mengawasi. Tak lebih.

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata malas setiap kali menyadari hal itu. Tak ada kontak fisik intim yang ia lakukan pada adik kesayangan mereka, tapi tatapan awasnya penuh ancaman anarkis. Apalagi kalau giliran Heechul tiba. Eunhyuk sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menyentuh. Terkecuali saat perlu memperbaiki gerakan yang salah.

Donghae sendiri mulai menunjukkan kemampuan yang pesat. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat dilatih Hangeng ataupun Jungjin. Entah karena instruktur latihan privatnya berganti menjadi makhluk yang ia pernah membuatnya histeris tanpa sebab, ataukah karena cara mengajar Eunhyuk yang tegas dan tanpa bercanda disana-sini. Donghae hanya bisa berterima kasih dalam lubuk hati terdalam, terlalu takut membuka obrolan.

"Sudah cukup latihannya." Sebuah pertanda bahwa Donghae boleh beristirahat setelah berlatih lebih dari 1,5 jam. Dia terguling di atas lantai dengan keringat bercucuran dan mulut megap-megap bak ikan terlempar dari air. _Ck, dia memang ikan_, decak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Sementara Donghae beristirahat, Eunhyuk sama sekali tak berhenti menari. Donghae bukannya tidak memperhatikan, bahwa Eunhyuk melakukan beberapa gerakan yang sama berulang-ulang. Seperti sedang menciptakan gerakan tari untuk satu lagu? Terkadang ia melihat Eunhyuk mengganti gerakan yang kelihatannya tidak cocok dengan gerakan berikutnya, lalu menggantinya dengan gerakan lain yang lebih simple. Terus begitu hingga _namja_ itu berhenti menari.

"Apa?" sahut Eunhyuk jengah.

"Eh?" Donghae setengah terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi."

Secercah rona menghiasi wajah Donghae. "Err ... tidak ada. Sungguh."

"Sebentar lagi jam latihan berakhir. Lebih baik kau sempurnakan gerakanmu, daripada kau melihatku dengan tatapan lapar," ujar Eunhyuk setengah ketus.

"Nee." Donghae segera bangkit dan melakukan perintah, takut dimarahi walaupun hal itu belum pernah terjadi. Namun matanya tak lepas dari pemuda itu. "Hyukjae ..."

Suara yang keluar dari bibir Donghae secara tak sengaja itu membuat Eunhyuk menoleh tak rela. "Apa?"

"Itu ... tarian yang kau ciptakan sendiri?"

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu di dalam kepalamu."

Bukan jawaban, namun sanggup membuat Donghae berhenti menari, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Maaf."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, lalu minum dari botol air minumnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Itu tarianku sendiri." Dia kembali menyahut setelah puas meneguk air.

"Tarianmu sangat bagus," aku Donghae jujur.

Dan jawabannya hanyalah sebuah gumaman.

"Apa lagu yang kau pakai?"

"Aku belum memutuskan."

"Hah?" Kali ini Donghae betul-betul terkejut.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Aku hanya menciptakan gerakan. Tanpa lagu pengiring. Ada masalah?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Kupikir orang menciptakan tarian berdasarkan lagu yang mereka dengar."

"Tidak selalu. Aku bisa menciptakan tarian tanpa harus tahu lagu apa yang bagus untuk gerakannya. Musik hanyalah pengiring, lalu gerakannya disesuaikan. Itu prinsipku."

Donghae menggangguk-angguk. Entah mengerti, entah tidak.

"Satu minggu lagi instrukturmu kembali." Eunhyuk berkata tiba-tiba.

Benar. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa Hangeng akan segera kembali bersama tim Seni Tari dari kompetisi. Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, waktunya berlatih bersama Eunhyuk akan berakhir.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada pelatih bahwa perkembanganmu sudah sangat pesat, dan sudah pantas masuk ke area latihan utama. Jadi jangan membuatku malu dengan gerakan patah-patah seperti saat kau pertama kali masuk kesini."

Seharusnya hal itu membuat yang mendengarnya tertawa. Tapi karena Eunhyuk yang mengucapkan, Donghae hanya bisa membulatkan mata lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Diam menyergap.

"Hukjae, terima kasih." Donghae mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku bisa menari lebih baik sejak kau mengajariku. Aku tahu kau sesungguhnya kau melakukannya karena terpaksa, karena Jungjin _sunbae_ memintamu. Tapi terima kasih karena kau tidak menolaknya, dan tetap mengajariku tanpa harus marah-marah. Aku … sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk diam, tapi tetap mendengarkan. "Kau bisa berkembang pesat karena kemampuanmu sendiri. Bukan karena aku."

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan kesalahan yang kulakukan sejak awal, aku tidak akan belajar memperbaiki diriku sendiri. Dan … kau yang menyadarkanku. Itu sangat berarti untukku." Secercah rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Donghae. "T-terima kasih."

"Well, kalau kau berkata begitu, aku bisa apa?" Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan mengambil tas miliknya. "Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asrama. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Leeteuk _hyung_ ataupun berurusan dengan mama tiri Cinderella."

Kali ini Donghae tertawa lepas. "Heechul _hyung_ tidak segalak itu." Donghae mengambil tasnya juga, dan bersiap berjalan keluar ruangan menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia yang paling galak. Kurasa. Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia menatapku seperti ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

Eunhyuk hampir saja menyenggol bahu Donghae saat akan melewati pintu. Membuatnya setengah terkejut dan meloncat untuk menjauh, agar Donghae bisa keluar lebih dahulu.

Donghae sendiri terkesiap melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang menghindari kontak fisiknya dengan refleks kilat. Dikiranya Eunhyuk akan marah dan mengumpat. Tapi melihat mata sarat kekhawatiran di mata beriris coklat milik Eunhyuk, Donghae merasa bersalah.

"M-maaf … aku …" Donghae kebingungan.

"Kau boleh keluar duluan. Kalau kau mau." Eunhyuk membuang muka. "Dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Karena aku tidak mau kau berteriak histeris lagi seperti waktu itu."

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat itu." Rasa bersalah menumpuk di bahu Donghae yang lunglai. "Han _gege_ tak menceritakan detailnya, tapi Yesung _hyung_ memberitahuku bahwa kau hampir saja dihakimi tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk membela diri."

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja …"

"Aku tahu kau _shock_ karena aku pernah membentakmu. Dan mungkin kau sendiri sudah alergi pada diriku karena semua penolakanku dahulu. Ya, aku sendiri tidak keberatan. Semua hal ada alasannya. Dan kuanggap itu bukan masalah besar."

"Aku tidak alergi apapun." Donghae berkata jujur. "Sekarang setelah kupikir lebih jauh, sepertinya saat itu aku sangat terkejut dengan semuanya. Benda-benda itu, kau yang tiba-tiba menolongku. Aku tidak alergi padamu, sungguh. Aku tidak takut padamu, atau bahkan membencimu, Hyukjae."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Kau memang takut padaku …"

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

Perkataan Eunhyuk terpotong oleh permintaan lugu Donghae. Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurnya karenanya.

"Kau ingin membuatku dalam masalah lagi?" geram Eunhyuk.

"Hanya berjabat tangan." Donghae bersikeras. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak takut padamu, dan aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun sedang bersamamu."

Donghae mengulurkan tangan. Setengah gemetar, namun penuh tekad untuk melawan rasa takut yang menghantuinya. Eunhyuk mengulurkan balasan tangan setengah ragu, namun tak ingin menyesal bila terjadi hal-hal yang mungkin bisa mematahkan badannya jadi beberapa bagian.

Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Mata Donghae yang awalnya terpejam erat-erat sampai membuat pipinya mengkerut, mulai mengendur perlahan. Eunhyuk sendiri menatap Donghae datar, namun jantungnya berdebar aneh. Dan tak ada satupun yang berniat melepaskan tautan kedua tangan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," gumam Donghae. "Hyukjae, aku …"

"Ya. Baiklah. Aku tahu. Kau sudah membuktikannya." Eunhyuk yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan mereka. Sedikit menghentak. Mengabaikan rasa hangat di dadanya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk polos. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak membenciku karena sudah membuatmu dimarahi semua orang?"

"Aku tidak membencimu karena alasan konyol." Dahi Eunhyuk mengkerut.

"Jadi kau membenciku karena alasan lain?"

Eunhyuk mendesah, lalu bersandar pada dinding terdekat. "Aku tidak membencimu."

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan polosnya. Lagi.

"Awal mula aku bertemu denganmu, aku hanya berpikir menjadi dekat denganmu bukan suatu pilihan yang baik. Aku bukan pengaruh yang baik untukmu. Dan aku percaya dengan instingku. Kau terlalu polos untuk berada terlalu dekat denganku." Eunhyuk menjelaskan. "Pernah baca Little Red Riding Hood? Aku serigalanya, dan kau si bocah bertudung merah yang polos. Dan aku hanya berusaha menjauhkanmu dari bahaya. Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Apa sebegitu berbahayanya berada di dekatmu?" tanya Donghae dan pikiran polosnya.

"Mungkin." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sekarang. Tepat di pelupuk mata. "Aku mungkin akan menyakitimu." _Dan sesungguhnya kau sudah menjadi korban kejahilan kami berkali-kali, kalau kau mau tahu._

"Dan Kyuhyun pengecualian?"

"Dia kelihatan polos, tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah jelmaan setan. Dia jauh lebih jahil dariku, dan otaknya penuh akal bulus. Kurasa karena itu aku masih bisa menerima kehadirannya di sekitarku."

"Apa aku harus jadi Kyuhyun dulu …?"

"Jangan jadi orang lain untuk memperoleh sesuatu. Itu tidak akan jadi tulus," potong Eunhyuk. "Kau lihat sendiri, dengan dirimu sendiri yang sekarang pun, kita sudah saling bicara panjang lebar menyelesaikan masalah di antara kita."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk. Mengerti? Eunhyuk tidak bisa menebak. "Apa … apa itu berarti kita bisa berteman? Maksudku tentu tidak seakrab dirimu dan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kupikir, aku ingin diriku yang dulu kembali. Aku ingin mulai berteman denganmu. Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Tanpa kau berprasangka macam-macam."

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan. "Sebegitu inginnya kau berteman denganku?"

"Ya." Donghae begitu semangat menjawab. "Satu-satunya murid di kelas yang belum bisa kudekati hanya kau, Hyukjae. Dan … ya, aku ingin menjadi temanmu juga."

Eunhyuk menutup mata sebentar. Mengambil jalur yang sedikit melenceng dari insting, bukan hal haram kan?

"Lupakan Lee Hyukjae, dan panggil aku Eunhyuk mulai sekarang."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**From the author ...**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo, readerdeul ^^

GYAAAA, chap ini selesai dalam waktu 1 bulan, YOOOOSH

Ini rekor tercepat. Dan diusahakan agar chap depan pun bisa kelar secepat kilat. Author ga mau punya hutang terlalu banyak. Dan pengen FF ini cepet ending. Soalnya author lagi fokus bikin ff di Shingeki no Kyojin fandom *promosi kalo aja ada ELF yang suka juga dengan SnK dan Levi-Eren Shipper*

Diharapkan ff ini akan selesai sebelum chapter 10, karena author sudah punya bayangan gimana akhir ceritanya. Dan diusahakan semuanya bisa terangkum dalam 10 chapter aja maksimal. Repot ah, kebanyakan chapter. Kasian yang baca marathon kalo ada, haha.

Anyway, anyhow, gomawo buat semua yang sudah support ff ini. Review, favorite, follower, dan sider, semuanya. Author ini pelupa, jadi mulai sekarang author akan rajin mengucapkan terima kasih di setiap chapter ^^

Akhir kata, would you mind to give any review here?

* * *

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Hae Fishy** : Mian, mian, karena udah terlalu lama mengabaikan ff ini. Ini udah dibanyakin eunhae moment-nya. Soal nangis itu udah dijelasin juga di chap ini. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**haebaragi86** : Seperti yang kukatakan di atas, penjelasan soal Hae nangis itu dipaparkan di chap ini walau sedikit. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Elpeu** : YESSS, I'M BACK ^O^ Waduh, sampe buluaan. Bulu apaan tuh? Haha … Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Amyla1994** : Yes, terima kasih udah setia menunggu chap 3 yang nganggur ampe 1,5 tahun. Penjelasan Hae nangis dipaparkan sedikit di chap ini. Dan mulai chap ini, Hyuk udah mulai ada rasa kok dengan Hae ^^ Chap 4 publish ga sampe berbulan-bulan kan? Ini udah cukup cepat kan? Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Fitriyana883** : Ah, terima kasih udah rela baca marathon. Link Love Protection udah kukirim lewat PM, mohon dicek ya ^^ Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Maulida fishy n snowers** : Ini udah dilanjut ya. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**ryuhae** : yesss, ff ini akan terus dilanjut sampe kelar. Mohon kesabarannya. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^

**Ranti Fishy** : Aku juga senang kalo kamu senang ^^ Penjelasan Donghae nangis ada sedikit di chap ini. Ini udah dilanjut ya. Gomawo atas review-nya ^^


End file.
